The Aftermath of Memories
by Hogwarts-Honey-Bee
Summary: She rubbed her forehead, closed her eyes, and thought to herself 'What in Blaises have I done'...Graduation was a real fog to her right now...A summer at Ron’s house might give her a chance...He was leaving soon, and the thought made her want to cry...R
1. The Morning After

**The Aftermath Of Memories**

**Summary:** She rubbed her forehead, closed her eyes, and thought to herself _What in Blaises have I done?..._Graduation was a real fog to her right now...A summer at Ron's house might give her a chance...he was leaving soon, and the thought made her want tocry...

**Disclaimer: **Ok...so If I, Hogwarts-Honeybee owned the Harry Potter characters, I definitely wouldn't be here right now. I think all of you know that without me even writing a disclaimer. So I don't own them, that's it.

**Authors Notes: **I'm not sure where this story will go but it's pretty cute anyhow...AND GUESS WHAT FOLKS?... I'm accepting Flames! wow I dunno If I'm gunna like this haha.. oh well...mkay well...here goes...

Hey look! The first chapter is just under that line -points to line- hehe...

* * *

****

**Chapter one- "The Morning After"**

Hermione woke up with a pounding in her head and weight on her shoulders. Last night was fuzzy and the headache spoke for itself. Something had happened last night that caused her to casually drink her way through the Graduation Party! But what? She couldn't remember. Was it Harry? was it the fact that this might be the last night she spent as a student with Ginny? Or was it...?

Her eyes fluttered open as she looked around. The place she had been sleeping in wasn't familiar.

_This isn't the room I booked_ she thought_. These aren't the red silky covers I requested...they're the normal blue ones...and.._ She lifted up the covers to reveal a deep green dress. _THIS isn't my dress!_

Hermione gazed at the slightly torn dress and the silver shoes she was still wearing and let out a small moan.

_What have I gotten myself into THIS time?_

But before she had time to answer that question, she froze. Accompanied by her sliver shoes was a pair of feet and legs that had wrapped themselves around her poorly covered left thigh. She followed the legs up to the lanky torso that was glued against her body. _Should I dare look?_ she asked herself.

She decided that in order to escape from the bedroom, she had to look up. She followed the torso up to a mop of shaggy red hair flowing over the pillow.

_Oh. My.God._

Ron stirred slightly on the bed and breathed deeply. His feet shifted and he mumbled something like "mmm...Mione, don't... that's not funny...it tickles" A smile spread across his face. He seemed to be dreaming. Hermione didn't want to know what her role in his dream was, but she had a hunch that it was something that had happened last night.

_What did I do to deserve this?_ Hermione thought, smacking herself hard on the head.

_FLASHBACK- " The Night Before"_

Hermione sat on the windowsill of a five star bedroom. Who knew that the Three Broomsticks could transfigure itself so well?...She smiled ,gazing at herself in the mirror. Tonight was the night of the Hogwarts Graduation Party...The Last Real night that the Golden trio would have together at least near to Hogwarts. The last Real night of watching Ginny Weasly drink underage and not care if people saw. The last Real night of seeing Neville asking girls to dance and then stepping on their feet a million times. But Most importantly, this was her last Real night as a Student with Ron...

Hermione always caught herself smiling when she thought of that Red-headed bloke. As much as she tried to hide the affection, she would never stop smiling when the topic of conversation was Ron.

Ron was always there for her. He had been there numerous times... During their First year when they had to battle their way through a giant chess board, Ron sacrificed himself to the queen in order to let his two best friends pass and get to the Sorcerers Stone and You-Know-Who.

When Harry was speaking in Parseltounge during the Second year Dueling Club, Ron had held her hand the whole time comforting her with words like "Please don't scream..." and "I'm right here.." in an odd but sweet way.

Third year, he had wrapped his arms around her and let her cry on his shoulder when she thought that Buckbeak (Hagrids Prized Hippogriff) had been killed. "It's ok Hermione" he had told her. "He lived a good life... please don't cry anymore Mione...I hate seeing you cry..."

Fourth Year was a bit tough considering their brawl during and after the Yule Ball, but he had shown jealously of Viktor Krum and that had also shown his want of protection and affection towards her.

Fifth year, he had sat with her limp and Hurt body worrying over her the entire time, while Harry learned about the Prophecy. Ron had cared for her until she was well again.

During Sixth year he had saved her from drowning outside Hogwarts when Harry, and Him had tried to teach her how to swim. He had dove in and rescued her, pulling her out of the lake and holding her trembling body against his. "Maybe You should stick to reading..." he had told her, trying not to but shaking himself none the less. The three decided not to speak of that day again.

And Seventh Year during the Great Battle between The Boy who lived and Voldemort, he had almost died blocking her from six crutacious curses. he had to spend a week in the Hospital wing and she sat by his side the entire time. She still remembered the one single kiss they shared when he awoke. "Thank you so much Ronald Weasley!" she had told him through tears "I thought I was going to lose you..." . Ron had looked up into her wet eyes "I wouldn't have let them hurt you Hermione...You know that...even if it meant dying." he had responded, taking her trembling hands in his own.

Yes, Ron had definitely been there more than ever, and Hermione didn't know where she would be without him.

It was all because of that first day on the Hogwarts Express too. She could remember it like it was yesterday. How she had fixed Harry's glasses and bound their friendship forever, all out of searching for Neville's Toad, Trevor.

She could also remember the fights that they used to get into. She laughed quietly when it came to these particular memories. _Perhaps they were the reasons we are so close now_ she thought.

Hearing a soft knock on the door, Hermione pulled herself from her memories and went to open it.

As if they could hear her thinking, Ron and Harry entered the room looking extremely like mob members. Both boys were wearing black Italian slacks with shined Italian shoes. Harry was wearing a green Italian silk shirt and had his hair gelled in the messy look that made girls melt since 3rd year when he had discovered Hair gel. Ronald, however was dressed in a red Italian shirt and had done nothing with his hair. That was the way Hermione liked it. He had the most amazing and touchable wavy ginger locks, so natural was what was best.

_Blimey, do they look good!_ Hermione smiled.

"Hello boys...my, my, don't you both look ravenish!" she stated.

Ron and Harry smiled. "Why thank you miss Granger!" Harry said as the boys struck devonair poses.

Hermione laughed. "Where in the world did you get those smashing outfits?" she asked.

Ron buttoned his cuffs "I know a place..." he smirked. "Hey look..." He pointed to his neck, showing Hermione the necklace he was wearing. It was the one that she had given him as a thank you gift when he had practically saved her life. Hermione smiled.

"You wore it!" she said grinning from ear to ear, as the boys finally looked her over.

"Wow Mione!" Harry said wide eyed "You look...you look...amazing!"

Hermione blushed. "Why thank you Harry...It's just a little something I found oh, not weeks ago..."

"It looks great Hermione.." Ron agreed, his ears turning pink.

Hermione didn't want to admit that she looked amazing, but the slinky red dress spoke for itself. She had also done her hair so it flowed down past her shoulders in soft curls, and she was wearing white-gold jewelry , Compliments of Ron and Harry's summer Job of waxing and cleaning broomsticks around Diagon Alley, just so they could buy her a nice Birthday present. They were going to each pitch in and Harry had refused to let Ron do all the work so he hadn't used one bit of his fortune in buying the present...The Bracelet and Earrings were one of the best Birthday gifts ever and she had cried upon receiving them...

Ron took note of the jewelry and smiled "You're wearing them..." he said pulling back her hair and touching her earlobe. She wanted to let herself go weak in the knees but fought the urge and smiled instead.

"Yes...I'm wearing them...well" she looked up at the Grandfather clock that was in her room "it's only Seven Thirty...What shall we do until Eight?"

The boys thought for a moment. Suddenly all three pairs of eyes lit up. "Butterbeer!" they exclaimed in unison.

_Ahhh, the sweet affects of Butterbeer_ Hermione thought as Room Service brought them up three large pints of the stuff.

Hermione Remembered the Christmas Eve night during 6th year, when Ron had mistaken the Firewhisky Jug for the Butterbeer jug. he had downed the entire thing before he found out it was the wrong jug and spent the rest of the night making passes on Harry, which had caused Hermione to clutch her stomach in laughter. Ron had taken note of this and had pulled her from the couch and kissed her abruptly underneath some mistletoe. He had awoken on Christmas with a headache like no other and all of his clothes still on.

Hermione laughed... There was nothing better than a kiss under the mistletoe from a drunken Ron Weasley.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Hermione didn't know what to do. She had obviously slept with Ron, and...done things... But how in the world did she end up in a green dress? and how in the world would They explain this to Harry?

She had no more time to think of it as Ron was starting to wake up. His eyes fluttered open. _Oh God, he has beautiful eyes_ she thought.

Ron blinked for a few seconds and then rubbed his eyes, not believing what he was seeing that very moment.

"Hermione?"

"Good Morning Blue eyes and Ginger Hair...What in Bloody hell happened last night?"

* * *

**Ok that's my first chapter... I'll update a LOT but I have two other stories to keep up with as well, so yeah.. plz review ! and you can flame me! I'm actually going to read them over and stuff haha.. ok Luv you all!**


	2. Friends and Firewhisky

**The Aftermath Of Memories**

**Summary:** She rubbed her forehead, closed her eyes, and thought to herself _What in Blaises have I done?..._Graduation was a real fog to her right now...A summer at Ron's house might give her a chance...he was leaving soon, and the thought made her want tocry...

**Disclaimer: **Ok...so If I, Hogwarts-Honeybee owned the Harry Potter characters, I definitely wouldn't be here right now. I think all of you know that without me even writing a disclaimer. So I don't own them, that's it.

**Authors Notes: Hey! I'm beginning to see that with every story I create, my vocabulary gets boosted... I learned what the term "Depliction" meant today...lol**

**Thanks to all of you who have started reading this...Much love!**

* * *

****

**Chapter Two- "Friends and Firewhisky"**

Ron still couldn't believe it, and Hermione could tell. He just sat there staring at her, in a way that made her feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Hermione...erm...why are you..uhh..in my-"

"I Don't know!" Hermione jumped out of the bed and tried to search her brain for any recollection of last night. "I...I remember Firewhisky...Lot's of it.." she muttered.

Ron placed his head back on the pillow and stared at the ceiling, still to surprised to talk fluently.

"Ummm...did I?...Did we..." He paused to swallow "do it, Hermione?"

Hermione couldn't take it. She sat on the bed and placed her head between her hands.

"Do you remember anything about last night, Ron?" she asked him.

Ron closed his eyes, as if struggling to remember. After a few minutes his blue eyes lit up.

"I do remember something..." He stated "I remember dancing...with you...And laughing... a lot...and ...k-kissing"

He hit his head a couple of times "Aww Hermione, it's just such a blur..."

"I know what you mean..." Hermione said. "I can barely remember anything...besides drinking..." she frowned...

_FLASHBACK- "Continuation of the Night Before"_

When Ron, Harry, and Hermione all entered the main room for their Graduation party, they were dumbstruck by how amazing everything looked. A Wizard band by the name of **Lapsed Dilemma** was playing on a stage that must have been conjured. The Band had ripped clothes and blue and black hair, and the Lead Singers guitar was bewitched to change colors with every note. _They sound Wicked!_ Hermione thought as she admired the Hogwarts colors spread about the room like oil paints. The whole place took her back to the Yule Ball and how nice Viktor had been that evening.

Viktor Krum had told her how beautiful she looked and how he had liked her ever since he saw her, but he wasn't much of a convorsationist. Now that she thought about it, she wondered why she had never asked Ron. But it was in the past, a memory...still...

"Wicked!" Ron exclaimed "C'mon Hermione, Lets cut a rug!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow and grinned "Cut A Rug?" she quoted. "But I haven't any scissors..."she said sarcastically.

Ron just smirked... "Well if you prefer, we could grab a drink instead." He offered.

Hermione smiled. Ron was always asking what she preferred. Ever since fourth year practically. It seemed as though he always put her wants and needs first, after the two stopped fighting with eachother. True, they still did, just not about stupid things. Or so they claimed.

"I would love a drink..." Hermione said, as Ron took her hand and lead her to the bar.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Hermione was previously trying to cover herself up more. Ron smirked.

"What are you bloody staring at!" she snapped.

Ron smiled "Your almost starkers in that dress..." he raised an eyebrow at the green piece of cloth she had been wearing "But...weren't you in Red last night?"

"I'm afraid so" Hermione sighed "Where do you suppose I got this outfit from?"

"...I think I know where..."

"Where then?'

"Wasn't that Gin's outfit?"

_Oh Bloody..._ Hermione thought.

"Yes...yes it was..."

_FLASHBACK- At the Bar_

Ron and Hermione found a spot at the bar and took their seats. "I'll have a Pint of Firewhisky..." Ron stated as a matter of factly. "What would you like Hermione?"

Hermione thought for a moment... "Can I get a glass of pumpkin juice?"

Ron looked at her "What?" he said "no alcohol?"

Hermione grinned "And spike it please..."

Ron smirked. "Spike it then good man!" he exclaimed.

The bartender nodded and in moments the two were enjoying their frosted glasses of alcohol, and making small talk with a very drunken Seamus Finnighan and Neville Longbottom.

"Hey Hermione..." Seamus stumbled off of his barstool and took her hand "WannaDanceWithMe?" His words slurred together.

_Is he hammered or what?_ Hermione thought. "Maybe later Seamus...I'd rather have a few more drinks..." she said.

Seamus shrugged "Neville...do YOU (hic) Wanna dance?"

Neville smiled "Of course I would, you handsome lush!" he giggled and took Seamus hand. The two drunken boys made their way out to the dance floor and literally 'cut a rug'...

Hermione and Ron burst into laughter. Ron had to clutch his stomach from laughing so hard.

Hermione stopped laughing, and cocked her head "They make a cute couple Ron, don't you think?"

This only caused Ron to laugh harder.

After a little more than a few drinks, the two were began to feel a bit tipsy themselves, as Ron ordered them another round of six shots each. Hermione downed hers like crazy and wiped her mouth on her arm before asking Ron to dance. "Hey Ronnie, do you wannadance(hic)?"

Ron smiled "All right (hic)...letscutarug!"

As the two made their way to the dance floor, the band proceeded to play a slow song. Hermione and Ron stumbled to the middle of the dance floor. Hermione literally threw herself into Ron's arms and the two began to slow dance.

"ThisSongIsPretty!" Hermione said, stepping on Ron's foot.

"Ouch! Yeah I know (hic)..." Ron had barely noticed Hermione's foot or the music. He was too busy looking into her eyes. But Hermione heard the song loud and clear.

_I've been here before a few times_

_And I'm quite aware we're dying_

_And your hand s they shake with good-byes_

_And I'll take you back if you'll have me_

_So here I am I'm trying_

_So here I am Are You ready_

_Come on let me hold you_

_touch you_

_feel you_

_Always_

_Kiss you_

_Taste You_

_All night _

_Always _

Hermione longed to hold, touch, and taste Ron all night, but even in her drunken state she knew it would never happen. Ron was her best friend and no matter how much she wished he did, he would never feel for her like that...or so she thought.

Even while Hermione was drunk, she knew that her and Ron had been to Hell and back and had still remained best friends. Part of the reason for that was Ginny Weasley. Hermione would never forget about the time Her and Ron had gotten into the biggest quarrel of their lives. Ginny had caught them throwing things at eachother in the Common room and had shouted "Expelliarmus!" at the top of her lungs. They had been disarmed of their wands and were demanded by the little Red-haired girl, to sit on the couch and talk over why "a simple Homework assignment and some foul name calling was no reason to throw away a friendship". The two had apologized and promised never to argue like that again. And Ron had not broken his promise.

The song ended, and Hermione found herself being pulled out of her thoughts and into the arms of Ginerva Weasley herself "HERMIONE GRANGER where have you been hiding all night?" Ginny was obviously drunk herself. She looked quite gorgeous though, in her Dark green Dress, with a massive slit down the left side. "What do you think of my outfit?" she asked.

Hermione smiled "It looks(hic) awesome!"

"Great then...Wanna switch?"

"What? What are you-"

"Oh come one Hermione! please... It clashes with my red hair so badly..."

"Ginny no it doesn't..."

"Yes IT DOES! Please?" Ginny stamped her little foot on the ground and pleaded. Hermione was too drunk to make her own decisions any further.

"Fine...C'mon..lets go change in the bathroom..."

Ginny let out a squeal of happiness as the two girls entered the lavatory. There were tons of Witches, doing their makeup and stumbling around. The two spotter Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil sitting on the floor sharing some sort of drink in a silver goblet. "Hello Weasley...Granger..." Lavender greeted them... "Having fun?"

"Oh yes..." Hermione said as she stumbled out of her Red dress and into Ginny's green one. "Super wicked band, don't you think?"

"I'll say!" Parvati smiled "My brother is the drummer!" she exclaimed.

Lavender swooned "He's SO HOTT!"

The girls broke out in a massive fit of giggles. Hermione rolled her eyes "Ok I'm done changing...lets go..."

Ginny led Hermione back out of the bathroom and onto the dance floor, but Hermione protested.

"I've got to find Ron!" she shouted over the music.

"Why!" Ginny asked.

"I Want to tell him something!" She lied.

Ginny shrugged and began dancing with some sixth years who had also been invited.

Hermione tripped over feet, and pushed through bumps and grinds before finally reaching Ron, who was staring at her with utmost shock in his eyes.

"You changed!" he said pointing out the obvious... Hermione giggled sheepishly...

"Do you like it?"

"I LOVE it!"

"Well that's good to know..."

Ron was staring at her, which had always made her feel uncomfortable. "What are you staring at?" she asked.

Ron smiled "This may bethewhiskytalking...but I...well I...ummm I want you Hermione!"

Hermione felt herself going red in the cheeks. "Come again?" she asked.

"I WANT you, I say!" Without hesitation, Ron got up off his barstool and kissed Her full on the lips. "I've always sorta wanted you, but the green dress is too much..." he said kissing her again.

Hermione felt herself going weak in the knees for the second time that night, but she resisted the urge once more and looked up into Ron's blue eyes. This was what she had been waiting for, for 7 long years. It was almost too good to be true, even if it was happening a bit faster then she'd imagined. Was Ron Weasley actually kissing her? She decided that she was too shocked and Drunk to protest -as if she would have anyway- or do anything about it, so she simply kissed Ron right back.

The kiss had only lasted a for a very few short moments, but Hermione still had time to be reminded of the Day Ron had told her she was Brilliant. It had taken place second year when she had stayed up all night helping Ron get his homework finished. "You know what Hermione...You're bloody brilliant! There's no way I could have finished this without you..." was all he had said, but hermione had blushed non the less.

Now as she stood there, her lips locked with Ron's, she could feel that same blushing feeling coming back to her.

Finally, Ron broke the kiss and smiled down at her. "So...does this mean you want me too?" he asked, his ears going pink.

Hermione grinned "Well... at the moment Ron, undoubtedly..."

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Hermione saw Ron digging under the bed for something. "What are you looking for?" she asked him.

Ron pulled out a few cauldron cakes and a bag of potato crisps. "If were going to be in here for a while, then I'm going to need thinking fuel..." he said, as he opened one of the Cauldron Cakes and shoved the whole thing into his mouth. "Yew wanchome?" he asked offering her one of them.

Hermione smiled. "Ronald Weasley, when it comes to food you are always prepared..." she graciously took one of the Cauldron cakes.

Ron smiled "The quickest way to a mans heart is through his stomach..." he said smiling. Hermione smirked.

"I thought the quickest way to a mans heart was through his chest..."

"...You're a little scary sometimes Hermione...You know that don't you?"

"Of course I do...Blimey, you've only been reminding me for the past 7 years!"

Ron smiled and opened the bag of Potato Crisps. He offered some to Hermione, before shoving a handful into his mouth. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "How can you eat like that?"

Ron swallowed 'I thought you would have figured this out by now..."he told her smiling "Ronald Weasley loves food!" he declared.

Hermione laughed. How true was that statement? Ron was the king of food. The sight of Ron eating his way through the junk food, reminded hermione of yet another memory... One from the summer before Seventh year, when she had invited Harry and Ron to stay with her at the Granger house. Ron had been fumbling with the TV and had found a cooking channel. Hermione had tried to make him change the channel but he had bluntly refused her request and gone on watching the "Ready, Set, Cook" marathon for four hours straight. Not to mention he and Harry had almost eaten them out of house and home, but Mrs. Granger was an excellent cook and had loved their company none the less.

"Hermione..." Ron waved a hand in front of her face. "Earth To Mione! hello?"

Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts. "What is it Ron?" she asked.

Ron just stared at her with a blank expression on her face "Well... Do you remember the time when Fred, George, and Harry had played that horrendous joke on us?"

Hermione's eyes lit up "YES! What if that's what happened to us?" She was so happy that she hugged Ron. "You're brilliant..."

"Wait..." Ron frowned "They promised us never to do it again though... I don't think they would have gone and done it a second time after promising..."

Hermione stopped hugging Ron and groaned "Will I ever get a break?' she asked the ceiling.

If only... Hermione's hopes had sunk... If only it had been like the party during fourth year when Ron and hermione had gotten completely wasted and had woken up in bed with eachother, only to find out that their Three Gryffindor friends had put them there. Ron had almost hexed Fred and George within an inch of their lives and Hermione had left a hand mark on Harry's left cheek. The boys had promised never to put them in that type of situation ever again, and a promise was a promise.

Hermione looked up at Ron, searching for any signs of an idea. "What do you think we ought to do about this?"

Ron looked Hermione over again "Well..first things first..."

"What's that?"

"Let's get you out of my sisters dress..."

* * *

**Ok! Please oh please oh PLEASEgive me tons of reviews because I like them, and I'd like to know what you think...much love...**


	3. What to do when he says, well you know

**The Aftermath Of Memories**

**Summary:** She rubbed her forehead, closed her eyes, and thought to herself _What in Blaises have I done?..._Graduation was a real fog to her right now...A summer at Ron's house might give her a chance...he was leaving soon, and the thought made her cry...

**Disclaimer: **Ok...so If I, Hogwarts-Honeybee owned the Harry Potter characters, I definitely wouldn't be here right now. I think all of you know that without me even writing a disclaimer. So I don't own them, that's it.

**Authors Notes: **Ok, so I know that some of you don't like reading the sexual Mature crap any more than I like writing it, so I've put warnings on where it starts and where it ends for you. if you want to read it, go right ahead, and if you don't then just scroll down. It won't affect the story plot any, so go ahead and skip it.

* * *

****

**Chapter 3- "What do I do when he says...well you know?"**

Hermione was in desperate search for her Red dress. She had checked every single place in Ron's room twice over.

"The only time," she said "That I have ever lost ANYTHING was that time I lost my favorite shirt..." she smiled at Ron and he smiled back "Do you remember that?"

Ron smiled and nodded his head. Of course he remembered, it had only been a summer ago since Hermione had lost her Maroon "Bookworm" shirt. She had complained to Ron about it and talked him into tearing the common room apart in search of it. When Ron proceeded to go up into her room, she had told him that she had already searched there. "Oh really?" he had responded, coming out of the room and carrying the Bookworm shirt in one hand. hermione had let out a squeal of happiness, and had jumped into his arms so hard that they both had fallen on the couch first in laughter, then in complete silence. "Thank you Ron..." she had told him...

"It's nothing" he had responded, turning red.

Hermione smiled at the red-haired boy who STILL hadn't gotten dressed, and was previously laying in bed. "Ronald Weasley, please stop skiving off...Aren't you going to get up and get dressed to help me search for my dress?" she asked.

Ron shrugged "I dunno, Bung me some clothes and I'll think about it.." he smirked.

Hermione smiled "Fine, but I get to pick them out and you HAVE to wear them..." she smirked Two can play at this game she thought.

Ron gulped "Wow, YOU pick out MY clothes.. well... all right, but If you make me look like a Manky old bloke, I'll never forgive you..."

"I won't..." she promised. She proceeded to pick out Ron's out fit.

_FLASHBACK- "The bedroom and such things"_

"You really want me?" Ron said, smirking.

Hermione just blushed and nodded her head.

Ron smiled "What should we do about this Ms. Granger?" he asked erotically.

"I don't know..." Hermione said, still a bit pink. "Would you...I mean...do you want to...go somewhere?" she asked.

Ron looked at her, his eyes wide and his mouth open. "Why Mione!" he said, sarcastically "I thought you'd never ask!"

He took her hand and led her out of the Party, quickly. He raced up the stairs, dragging her along with him the entire way. When the two of them had gotten to the seventh floor, Ron pulled out a slightly smaller wand, used to open the hotel doors (A/N:Much like card keys!) . he waved it at the door and muttered "Buttercup."

The door swung open and Ron gave Hermione a small glance before picking her up and carrying her inside, wedding style.

"Ronald Weasley Put me down you!"

She kicked and screamed until he dropped her onto his bed.

"There... satisfied?" he asked smiling. She just smiled back.

"Oh do shut up and kiss me you mad lush!"

Hermione grabbed Ron and pulled him down onto of her. Ron took note of her hint and kissed her passionately.

"Oh Hermione..." he said, stopping to tell her something "I've waited for this so long, you haven't a clue..."

Hermione blushed "Well Ron actually I DO have a clue... I've wanted you for seven years..." she confessed.

Ron's ears burned with redness "wow...Thanks..." was all he said... "Would you---er---- like some music?" he asked, waving his wand towards a Radio.

Hermione smiled as one of her favorite slow songs started to play.

_It's amazing how you knock me off my feet_

_Every time you come around me, I get weak_

_Nobody ever made me feel this way uh_

_you kiss my lips and then you take my breath away_

_so...I Wanna know_

_I Wanna know what turns you on_

_So I can be all that and more_

_I'd like to know what makes you cry_

_so I can be the one that always makes you smile._

**(A/N: Warning...Drunken sexual scenery starts here...If you don't want to read it then scroll down)**

Ron looked down at Hermione and kissed the top of her forehead. "You really want to do this, then?" he asked.

Hermione smiled "More than anything Ron..." she said.

Ron smiled "Ok..." he said.

He began to kiss her neck lightly, as his hands moved up her dress and against her thigh. He slid his fingers over her dampened underwear, and began to slowly pull them off, taking his time to tease her.

"Oh," Hermione gasped as her underwear were pulled off completely, and The soft touch of Ron's fingers slid along her loins. "Ron, you're making me wet." she whispered into his ear, playfully biting it. Somewhere deep inside her head, she knew that she was being absolutely slaggish and ridiculous, but the alcohol had gone to her head, and it was the reason she decided not to listen.

"I noticed..." Ron said.

Hermione was on the verge of a climax. She began to pull Ron's Italian Slacks off.

"Woah! A little anxious are we?" he asked playfully.

Hermione smiled "Well--if you aren't, then you'd better have a chat with your friend." she said, pointing to Ron's hardened member.

"You'd give any guy a hard-on gorgeous..." He said, planting kisses on her cheeks and neck.

Hermione proceeded to pull Ron's maroon Underwear off. As soon as they were completely off, Ron pulled out his wand and pointed it at Her stomach. "Contraceptive Charm" he explained, as a small tingle was felt throughout her body. Ron moved his fingers up her thighs and without real warning, pushed his index finger into her. "Oh Ron..." Hermione gasped.

He smiled and proceeded to push his finger in and out of her, picking up the pace, and soon adding another finger to loosen things up a bit. "Ooh Hermione, you're so tight!" He said, as He pushed in and out with great speed.

When Hermione had reached her climax, she smiled at Ron, "Wow..." was all she could muster.

Ron smiled. "Ok...I'm only going to ask you once more-"

"Ron..." Hermione interrupted. "I WANT to do this." She promised.

Ron just nodded. He opened her legs and pushed himself into her. he let out a small cry.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked.

"No..." Hermione breathed deeply "Keep going..." she ordered.

Ron pushed in and out of her, slow at first but picking up the pace. Hermione let out small cries with every push Ron gave her. "Faster..." she told him.

Ron began to push faster and harder. Soon, he was moving very fast, pumping into Hermione with great force . Her head was banging against the headboard but she didn't care. This was heaven.

"Oh Ron!" she cried out as she reached her second Climax. Ron reached his only a few short seconds after, almost falling onto her.

**(END of drunken sexual scene...lol you can read now hehe)**

"Wow..." He breathed... "That was...amazing!"

"I know!" Hermione smiled up at him. She had just had sex with her best friend and it had felt like she had just gotten a 100 on a paper! (And to Hermione that was the best feeling ever). But Hermione Granger would have swapped papers with Neville for this. She smiled up at Ron. He was sweaty and still breathing very hard, but he smiled back none-the-less.

He pulled himself out of her, and the two of them laid there, cuddling late into the night, the radio still playing soft music.

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need_

_I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do_

_I will be strong I will be faithful _

_cause I'm counting on _

_a new beginning, a reason for living_

_a deeper me and you_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I Wanna bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_until the sky falls down on me_

Just before Hermione had fallen asleep she heard Ron mumble the words "Goodnight Hermione...I love you..."

"I love you too Ronald Weasley...pleasant dreams..."

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Hermione's eyes widened as she watched Ron changing... She had just remembered how the evening had ended, and gasped.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

Hermione turned very pink "N-nothing..."

Ron scowled "Don't give me that! What is it?"

"Do you remember how the night ended?" she asked him.

Ron thought a moment "Nope..." he said. "not a clue...why do You remember?"

"As a matter of fact, yes" she said "You said you Loved me, Ron..."

Ron's eyes widened...

* * *

**HA... now you know what happened! review PLZ!**


	4. Denial is the First sign of Lying

**The Aftermath Of Memories**

**Summary:** She rubbed her forehead, closed her eyes, and thought to herself _What in Blaises have I done?..._Graduation was a real fog to her right now...A summer at Ron's house might give her a chance...he was leaving soon, and the thought made her want to cry...

**Disclaimer: **Ok...so If I, Hogwarts-Honeybee owned the Harry Potter characters, I definitely wouldn't be here right now. I think all of you know that without me even writing a disclaimer. So I don't own them, that's it.

**Authors Notes: Kinda sortof short...sorry lol..also, I really dont have too many notes hehe**

* * *

****

**Chapter 4- "Denial is the first sign of lying!"**

Ron just gazed at Hermione, turning red and acting like a zombie. "I most certainly did not tell you that!" he snapped, grinning "Good one Hermione..."

"I'm SERIOUS Ron..." she told him "I REMEMBER everything!" she promised. "You told me you loved me and..." she blushed "I sortof said it back..."

Ron lowered his eyes. He slowly pulled himself under the covers, burying his red face in the covers. Hermione sighed and tried to pull the covers off of him.

"Ron!" she snapped "Ronald Weasley! Get out of there and talk to me!"

A muffled "No way" was heard underneath the covers.

Hermione sighed, "You forced me to do this, remember that..._Petrificus Totalus_!..." she waved her wand at the mess of covers. She pulled them off, revealing a stiff-as-a-board Ronald Weasley.

She pulled the covers off of him completely and took the curse off... Ron's stiff body went limp again, and he pulled her down into the bed, causing her to shriek.

"You promised NEVER to do that again!" Ron informed her.

He was right... Their 6th year at Hogwarts, Hermione had put the same curse on Ron to keep him and Harry from sneaking out in the dead of the night to visit the kitchen. She had left them there and finished her homework. When she had finally set them free, Ron was so angry, his face was bright red. They both made her promise never to do it again and she had agreed.

Hermione blushed "Ron... I... I forgot... I" she had lost the ability to speak "I'm sorry..." she said finally.

Ron sighed "You're a prat..." he mumbled "But you know I forgive you for that..." he smirked, staring at her.

Hermione smiled. Ron was usually the one ASKING for forgiveness. This was the exact opposite.

"Thanks..." she whispered. She then realized that she was STILL pinned down on the bed by Ron. "Would you mind letting me go then?" she asked him.

Ron's ears turned pink "uhh... yeah..." he let her up, and pushed his hair back with one hand.

Hermione smiled. He had always done that. Ron Weasley had always pushed his hair back with the force of one hand and never two.

"What?" Ron asked her. She was giving him a freakish grin. "What is it?"

Hermione smiled "Nothing..." then she frowned "What are we going to tell harry?" she asked him.

Ron sighed "The truth, I suppose..."

Hermione nodded... "Shall we then?"

"After you." Ron said, getting up and opening the door for her.

She took a deep breath and walked into the hallway.

"You guys did WHAT?" Harry's eyebrows raised as high as they could go. "HOW in BLOODY HELL?" he asked.

Hermione sighed "Calm down harry-"

"Calm down? How could I possibly calm down when the two of you DID it!" he was obviously angry.

Ron grabbed Harry by the shoulders. "Calm the Fuck down!" he yelled.

Both Hermione and Harry stared at Ron wide-eyed. "Ronald Weasley!" hermione shouted at him. "You had better watch your mouth!" she snapped.

Ron let go of the stunned Harry's shoulders and looked down "sorry Mione... it's just... It was so hard telling him and he's freaking out!" he said in almost a low whisper.

"Well who wouldn't?" Harry asked. "I mean, I was looking for you guys all night. And when I DO find you, I find out the worst thing has happened..." he sighed... "Why?...can you answer me that?... why exactly?"

Ron gave Hermione a small glance. She glanced back at him.

"I don't know..." she lied.

"Me neither..." Ron said, turning back to Harry and shrugging his shoulders "We were bloody drunk as hell... I was turning into a mad lush and she was wearing a very pretty dress... and I just..." Ron stopped.

Hermione looked at him in confusion "You mean... it didn't mean anything then?" she asked.

Ron raised an eyebrow at her "Why? did it mean anything to you?"

Hermione blushed "No... No not in the least... I was drunk..." she lied again. _Of course it did you randy bloke!_ she thought.

Ron looked at Harry again, turning pink. "yeah... we were really drunk then... i don't know... spur of the moment I guess..."

Harry sighed. "wow..." he mumbled. "This is weird..." he looked at both of them. "I don't know... I guess I'm glad you told me... I just... " Harry was muttering. Hermione looked at him.

"If it helps, we used the contraceptive charm..." she said.

Harry smiled "Oh yeah Hermione, that fixes everything!" he said sarcastically. "Thank you so much!" he frowned.

Ron glared at Harry "She was only trying to help... you don't have to be such a Git!" he spit daggers at him.

Hermione smiled. "It's ok Ron. He's just angry, that's all-"

"I'm NOT angry..." Harry snapped "I'm just... this is unbelievable, you know that..." he closed his eyes tightly and rubbed his forehead.

Hermione sighed for the hundredth time "I'm sorry... to both of you..." she said "But I want to be alone right now... I'm leaving the Hotel in two days and I'd like to organize my things..."

Ron sighed "I'm sorry too..." he told her.

"You don't have to be..." she told him, smiling... "At least it wasn't with Fred or George or something...I'm glad it was my best friend..."

Ron smiled, sheepishly "Yeah me too... If I had woken up next to someone like Parvati or lavender, this wouldn't have gone so smoothly..."

Hermione laughed at the thought. With that she left the boys alone, and went up to her room. Going up the stairs, four small words repeated themselves inside her head...

_I Love you Ron..._

* * *

**Ok it's short, but I don't have much time and stuff... so yeah review plz...**


	5. School Robes and Summers with Ron

**The Aftermath Of Memories**

**Summary:** She rubbed her forehead, closed her eyes, and thought to herself _What in Blaises have I done?..._Graduation was a real fog to her right now...A summer at Ron's house might give her a chance...he was leaving soon, and the thought made her want to cry...

**Disclaimer: **Ok...so If I, Hogwarts-Honeybee, owned the Harry Potter characters, I definitely wouldn't be here right now. I think all of you know that without me even writing a disclaimer. So I don't own them, that's it.

**Authors Notes: **Thanks so much for all of your reviews! You guys really rock my socks! Love you tons!

* * *

****

**Chapter 5- "School Robes and Summers with Ron"**

Hermione paced her hotel room, cleaning, scrubbing, folding, washing... She wanted everything to be clean before she left. She wasn't partial to house elf labor and knew that it was their job to clean up after guests.

Hermione sighed. So much had happened during her stay here. She didn't know whether or not she wanted to come back next year for Ginny's graduation.

She smiled. Ginny had grown up. She was absolutely gorgeous and absolutely hard headed.

_Some things never change_ Hermione thought, thinking of all the times Gin had helped her out... even if some of them hadn't been serious.

One memory stuck out above all. Hermione and Ron had been having the most outrageous pillow fight of their lives, knocking down things and running about the common room. Hermione had been running from Ron, dodging students and couches. "Ronald Weasley, you had better surrender! No one can beat me at pillow fights!" she warned him.

Ron had just smirked and hit her again with a gold pillow. "Gold beats Maroon!" he said, grinning. Hermione had decided that the best way to win would be to hide behind a reading Ginny Weasley. "Coming through!" she yelled before ripping Ginny from her seat and hiding behind her. "Hermione! What are you doing!" said the flustered red-head.

It was at this point that Ron had scowled. "Not Fair! You know that's against the rules!" he had said, turning red. Hermione smiled. She knew Ron was deathly afraid of his little sister and her diabolical ways, even if he would never admit it.

"Go ahead Ron, hit me..." she dared. Ginny just stood there, giving her brother a _'you-had-better-not-or-I'll-pummel-you'_ glare.

Ron had thrown his pillow down in defeat. "Fine, I'll let you win..." he clamed, almost muttering.

Hermione smiled "HA! Victory thy name is Hermione!"

Hermione laughed out loud. Ginny was atlas half as tall as each of her brothers, but they all seemed to be scared of her. Even Bill and Charlie had shown a bit of fear.

_It must be in the Weasley genes_ she thought, thinking of Mrs. Weasley. That old bird was something else, but Hermione really loved her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She jumped up and went to answer it, only to find the one person she didn't want to see on the other side.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she muttered, annoyed and wondering why the hell Draco Malfoy had knocked on her door.

Draco smirked "Hey Granger..." she said, letting himself in and sitting down on her couch. "How goes it?" he asked, obviously getting comfortable.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What?" she asked. What was he doing?

Draco just kept on smirking "I asked you how goes it... Did you have a good graduation?" she asked smirking at her. Merlin, she _hated_ that smirk.

She glared at him. He had obviously heard about their night "Get out Malfoy..." she said, pointing towards the door "I don't need any of your rude remarks right now."

Draco didn't move "No I think you do..." he said. He got up and walked toward her "so, I hear you're not a virgin any longer..." he whispered.

Hermione backed away from him, wondering what he was up to. "That's none of your buisness!" she snapped, going red.

"So tell me granger..." he said, still walking toward her "Was Ron good? Did a Weasel actually give you pleasure Mudblood?"

Hermione was on the verge of tears. She hated Draco with such a passion. He always knew everyone's soft spots and right where to hit them. "Don't you have anything better to do!" she spit daggers at him.

"Not really, no..."

"Get the Hell out of my hotel room, or I'm calling the front desk!"

Draco smiled. "Answer my question and I'll leave... wow a Weasley and a Mudblood. Who would have expected THAT?" he said, sarcastically.

"Draco!" she yelled at him. "What the hell did I ever do to you?" she snapped.

Draco cornered her "You were born..." he whispered in her ear. "You showed up at MY school, you were in all of MY classes for the past 7 years, and you chose to befriend the Weasleys. THAT, Granger, is what you did..." he muttered coldly...

This wasn't like the normal mean-witted Draco she knew. He seemed even more... Slytherin today.

"Get out of my room..." she whispered, glaring at him with all her might. It didn't seem to phase him.

"I don't think you understand...I-"

Ron entered the room "Hey Hermione, do you have any-" he paused when he saw Draco cornering her.

"Malfoy!" he said, looking extremely confused. "What in bloody hell are you doing in here?" he asked.

Hermione spoke for him "He won't leave me alone! I think he might be intoxicated." she said, showing Ron how puzzled she had been about the whole thing too.

Draco scowled. "No Granger, I'm not intoxicated" he mimicked her voice in a high pitch. "I was just leaving, Weasley... just had to hear if the rumors were true. And, it seems they are..." he smirked. "Perhaps the Red haired curse is lifted and there will be a frizzy brown haired Weasley addition to the Family..." he teased them... "Tell me... you used protection, right?... I mean she is a Mudblood!"

Ron couldn't take it. He pulled out his wand "Get out now!" he said, enraged "Or I'll give you something REALLY gross to talk about..." he threatened.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Whatever. like I said, I was just leaving..." he said. With that he heft the room.

Hermione walked away from the space she had been cornered into and hugged Ron "Hey...Thanks for showing up..." she laughed, taking in his smell.

Ron patted her on the back, turning red. "err... Hey..." he said. "What was that all about?"

"Oh I just needed a hug and-"

"No, the thing with Malfoy..."

"Oh..." Hermione blushed "I- I don't know... he just showed up and started taunting me..." she rolled her eyes.

Ron nodded "That sounds like Malfoy all right..." he said, but Hermione could tell he was still confused, as was she.

She broke the hug and scratched her head. "What is it that you needed then?" she asked.

Ron snapped out of his dazed confusion "Oh..." he said "Yeah that... do you have any bath towels in here?" he asked.

"What ever for?"

"I didn't get any..."

Hermione smiled "What? They forgot them?" she asked, thinking of how awkward that was for house elves to forget towels.

Ron shrugged "Guess so... so do you have one?"

Hermione thought for a moment "I think mine's used..." she said "But if you don't mind using it, you can have that one..."

Ron turned extremely red. "uuhh... sure..." he said pushing his hair back with one hand. "So... yeah...I'll take that one.."

Hermione smiled. "Ok I'll get it..."

Ron smiled as she came back with the fluffy white towel. She handed it to him. "It's a bit damp bit it should work..." she said.

Ron took the towel "Thanks...well I guess I'll go shower now..." he said.

Hermione blushed. The thought of Ron in the shower made her shiver. She quickly shrugged it off and smiled at him. "Ok... you do that..." she mumbled, turning away from him, and beginning to pack again.

When Ron didn't leave, she turned around. He was staring at her.

"What is it?" she asked him, turning to face him.

Ron cocked his head. "You're hair looks different." he said, "Your eyes look different too..."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I don't know... You look beautiful today, is all..." he smirked. "Not so... frizzy... and... your eyes are brighter..." he said, moving closer to her.

She blushed "Thanks, but I didn't do anything special today..." she said, wondering what had gotten into everyone these days.

Ron smiled "You didn't?..." he said, "I never would have guessed... you look stunning..."

Hermione blushed harder. "Ron, quit teasing me!" she told him. "You know that's not true...take your towel and go take a shower, you need it..." she lied, smirking at him.

He glared half heartedly at her, then turned "I wasn't kidding..." he said, leaving.

She watched as he left. She emitted a large sigh and began to pack again.

Hermione was completely packed and ready for a summer at the Weasleys house. She smiled, thinking of spending an entire summer with her two best friends and her partner in crime, Ginny Weasley.

Somehow, Ginny always talked Hermione into getting into trouble, even when the boys couldn't do it. She just had a way with things, Hermione supposed.

She eyed her school robes laying over a chair by her bed. She walked over to them and stroked the Gryffindor crest with one finger. A tear dropped down her cheek. No more Hogwarts, no more chasing after Voldemort, no more searching for unknown rooms in the still of the night, no more prancing through the forbidden forest, and no more grade A papers...

Hermione didn't want to think about 'no more'... she wanted to think about Ron's promise to her that they would always be best friends. Silent tears fell down her cheeks as she thought about this.

Ron had gotten onto the Chuddly Cannons team as their new Keeper, starting at the end of August! The CHUDDLY CANNONS team, the best there was! Or at least the best there was to him. In a few years, they wouldn't even be on speaking terms. It hurt Hermione to think like that, but there would be millions of girls, and she would be forgotten.

She remembered how happy he had been when he had gotten recognized as "The Wicked new Chuddly Cannons Keeper" in the daily Prophet. He had hugged her so tightly that she thought she might burst.

She hadn't taken the news quite like he had.

"Hermione?" Ron had came back into the room, pulling her from her thoughts. "Why are you crying?" he asked.

Hermione was startled by his presence and quickly wiped away her tears 'N-nothing!" she stated. "I'm just... going to miss school that's all" she lied.

Ron smiled and gave her a hug "I know... I will too..." he told her, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

Hermione shivered. "You're cold!" she said, pulling away from him. "Why are you so cold?" she asked him, raising an eyebrow.

Ron shrugged, "I take cold showers..." he stated.

Hermione grinned "you're an oddball, you know that?"

"Don't remind me..." he said, smiling down at her. "It's in the Weasley genes..." he shook his wet hair and sighed

"Ready to go?" he asked her.

She grabbed her things "Yes..." she replied, taking one final look at her Hotel Room, before wrapping an arm around Ron's waist and leaving it.

* * *

**YAY! Review plz! I KNOW kinda weird, but It'll get better... I'm having a mental block and stuff...**


	6. Hell Hath No Fury

**The Aftermath Of Memories**

**Summary:** She rubbed her forehead, closed her eyes, and thought to herself _What in Blaises have I done?..._Graduation was a real fog to her right now...A summer at Ron's house might give her a chance...he was leaving soon, and the thought made her want to cry...

**Disclaimer: **Ok...so If I, Hogwarts-Honeybee owned the Harry Potter characters, I definitely wouldn't be here right now. I think all of you know that without me even writing a disclaimer. So I don't own them, that's it.

**Authors Notes: Ummm...hi...lol this chapter is being a real pain in the arse but I'm actually in a good mood yay! This chapter is a happy mooded one! woot.**

* * *

**Chapter 6- "Hell Hath No Fury..."**

Summertime at the Burrow. There was simply nothing like it, or even remotely close to it. The sun shone brightly over Molly's garden every morning, where just inside the house, she herself would be preparing a huge heart breakfast. The whole lot of sleeping witches and wizards would be awoken by the sweet smell of bacon, eggs, hashbrowns, toast, and an assortment of other wonderful breakfast foods. The sun would reflect off of the Burrow Pond all day. Frogs could be found in almost every corner of anywhere. At night, every single star in the sky would shine brightly, and fireflies would settle on the banks of the pond, making a lovely humming noise, as if performing a serenade with the chirping crickets.

Hermione loved every minute of it. Every damned minute spent in that lovely house was worth a million dollars...

Well...maybe not every memory.

"Mum!" Ron yelled. "Tell Ginny to give me back my shoes!"

Hermione's eyes snapped open. Who was making so much noise? Didn't they know that 7 in the morning was supposed to be a time for peaceful slumber? She tossed on the top bunk of Ginny Weasley's bunk bed, burying her head beneath her pillow.

"Ginevra Weasley!" Molly Weasleys voice came bellowing up the hall "Give your brother his shoes back this instant, or I'll deprive you of yours as well!"

"But Mum, I didn't take them!" Ginny yelled, running into her room and slamming the door shut, a diabolical look about her face, as she stared down at her 'new' shoes. Hermione gave up sleeping and threw her pillow down aiming for the small fire-haired girl "Thanks for waking me up!" she told her, smirking. Boy was this a site.

Ginny wore a pair of red high-top sneakers on her feet. They were obviously Ron's, as they made the poor girl look like she had a pair of clown feet. Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "Ginny, what will Ron do without shoes?" she smiled. Ginny wasn't one to listen to her mother, and Hermione had admired that since forever. Hermione ALWAYS listened to her Mum.

"Ginny shrugged at her question "Crawl?" she suggested "That was our first way of transportation, wasn't it?" she smiled cunningly. "Like this..." she said, procceeding to crawl up to the top bunk, where a very sleepy-eyed Hermione had been recovering from her rude awakening. She grabbed Hermione's blanket and tugged, pulling it clear off her. "Hey!" Hermione shouted, trying to pull the blanket back on top of her, but failing to get it past her knees. Ginny was a strong little bird, no matter how small she looked.

At that very moment, There was a pound on the door. In stormed a very red faced Ronald Weasley. "Ginny!" he bellowed "Unhand my shoes at once!" he demanded. Ginny just stood there, smiling down at him.

"You want them, Ron?" she asked, smirking "Then come up here and get them..." she dared, obviously not thinking.

Ron shrugged "Ok fine!" he said, before making his way up the wooden ladder towards the kicking Ginny and friends...well one friend. Hermione yelped as Ginny accidentally jumped on her, moving as far away from Ron as possible. He proceeded to pull his high tops from Ginny's feet, slipping them off with ease and sliding off the bunk, sprinting for the open door. Hermione knew that Ginny simply wouldn't have this. She jumped down and ran after her big brother, making a sound somewhat of a Harpy's screech.

"RON! I stole those from you fair and square!" she screamed, proceeding to chase him. "Give them back this instant!"

She paused at her door, looking back at the shaken Hermione. "Sorry about that," she said, "Good Morning I guess. I'll leave you alone now." with that, she sprinted out of her room screaming "Hell Hath No Fury, Like the Rage of Ginevra Weasley!" at the top of her lungs.

Hermione sighed, pulling the covers back up over herself, and breathing in the sweet smell of Bacon, Eggs, Hashbrowns, Toast, and a variety of other breakfast foods waiting for her downstairs. She loved the Burrow, even when she was awoken like this. She loved the craziness of it all, the yelling, the chasing, the jumping and everything else. Hermione's parents were dentists and were quite fond of everything being quiet. Sometimes, she couldn't stand it. So it was no wonder the Burrow made her so happy. Especially when the entire Weasley family was there.

As if they had read her mind, Fred and George came bursting into the room, grabbing her blanket and yanking it off her. "Get up, you!" Fred yelled, smiling. "We need re-enforcement's!"

George nodded, picking her up off the bed with great ease and placing her on her feet "You're on our team, alright? Don't listen to whatever Ron tells you!"

At that prescise moment, Ron came in "Oh no you don't!" He said, grabbing Hermione's hand "She's on MY team!" he snapped. He grabbed her by the shoulders "Hermione, you're on my team."

"No way, Mate!" George said, laughing "She's already been enrolled into OUR team!"

"No! You already have GINNY!" Ron protested "It's unfair. If YOU take her too, I'll be left with nothing but Harry!"

"Gee thanks!" Harry said, upon entering "He's got a point you know. You should let her be on our team!"

"No way! We saw her first!"

"We befriended her first!"

"So what? That dosen't make-"

"BOYS!" Hermione shouted, over their arguing. "What in bloody blaises are you squawking about anyway! What teams?" she asked, deeply curious.

George smiled "We're playing a game!" he clamored, excitedly.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Yes, I figured that. What sort of game?"

"It's called 'Wands At The Ready'..." Harry blurted out "It's quite fun! The twins made it up...Ginny kills at it!" he smiled. "Which is WHY we need you on our team!"

"Too Bloody bad!" George stated "She's on our team!"

"Now wait," Hermione interrupted again "First of all, I haven't even decided whether or not I'm going to play yet so-"

"But you MUST, Hermione!" Ron said, pleading "Or else the teams wont be even!"

"They won't be even anyhow," Fred said "because she's already enrolled into OUR army!"

Hermione smiled. They were fighting over her. This was quite amusing. How many times would she get to see the Weasley brothers fight over something like her? Probably never again.

Hermione could only remember one time before, when the Weasleys had fought over her. It hadn't been as pleasant as this had been. The twins had wanted her to come visit with them at The Three Broomsticks, but Ron had insisted she stay at the castle. He had told her that he had a surprise for her. The twins had gotten frustrated with their little brother and had blurted out why he had wanted her to stay. "He's gone and MADE you something! That randy git! Why don't you just get it over with and confess you undying love for her!" they had shouted at him, causing him to grow red in the face. It had ended with a Bloody nose for Ron and A Black eye for each twin. Ginny, finally breaking it up, had received a bruise along her left arm, and Hermione had been deprived of whatever Ron was going to give her. She had never gotten to see it, and Ron swore up and down that since the moment had been ruined, the gift had been ruined as well.

This time of course, was a more pleasurable experience on her part. As the twins and Ron debated over whose team she would be on, she smiled. "Boys, I really do think that you're being unfair here. Shouldn't I be able to pick who's team I'm on?" she asked them. "I think so...and since I am a very good thinker, not to mention a very smashing good Team member, I pick Ron's team." she laughed "That way, it's fair."

Ron was grinning from ear to ear. "See? She fancies MY team!" he said.

The twins merely scowled. "We're sorry to hear that, Granger..." George said, trying his best to sound like authority. "Perhaps your actions will teach you a lesson about choosing carefully!" Fred nodded in agreement.

"All right then, It's settled!" Harry said, clasping his hands together. "Let's play!"

"Wait!" Hermione said "I don't know how to play." She protested.

Ron smiled down at her. "Just speculate for a moment, and you'll have it." he assured her. "It's really quite easy, If I do say so myself..."

"It is NOT!" Fred snapped " 'Wands At The Ready' is a VERY complex game!" he insisted.

"Well of course it is!" George nodded "Just look who created it!"

Ron rolled his eyes as the twins pointed to themselves and grinned, and took Hermione's hand, leading her out of the room and down the stairs, out into the back yard, and onto their shabby playing field. Everyone else followed close behind. "Now, watch closely..." he said, "Wands at the ready!" he shouted.

Everyone pulled out their wands, so Hermione immediately did the same, holding it a few inches in front of her.

"The topic IS!" He smiled "Colors! GO!" He shouted.

Ginny jumped foreword, flickering her wand and shouting "Aquamarine!" at the top of her lungs. A could of smoke billowed from the tip, glinting in the sunlight. It was Aquamarine, all right.

Ron smirked, flickering his wand and yelling "Blueberry!". The same type of smoke arose from his wand, gleaming with a lovely Blue color.

It was George's turn. He stepped foreword, flickering his wand and shouted " Canary Yellow!" he shouted. The same thing happened with his wand, except the smoke shown a beautiful Canary Yellow this time.

"Oh!" Hermione said, finally getting the game "You have to show COLORS in alphabetical order! And the first team who can't think of a color fast enough LOSES!" She smiled, clapping her hands in discovery. "Am I right?"

Ron smiled watching harry shout "Dark green!"

"Right!..." he said.

The game went on for about a half an hour more, first with colors, ("Emerald! Forest Green! Gold!") then with people ("Ginny! Harry! Hermione!" "No, we already did H!") then with sweets ("Bertie Bots! Cauldron cakes! Droobles Gum!")

Hermione had fun, and afterwards they went inside to eat their now-cold breakfast. She didn't care the least bit. She was having a smashing good time, and a little cold food wasn't going to spoil it for her. Upon eating her food, she had noticed Ron's eyes gazing at her from across the table. When she spotted him staring, he quickly looked away, only to look back again. She flashed him a smile, and he smiled back at her, taking a bite of his toast.

Hermione laughed at the twins' conversation at the other end of the table. They were explaining to Charlie how sick chews worked, trying to get him to eat one. Charlie was looking at Fred and George as if they were crazy.

"Oh, do stop pestering him, Boys!" Mrs. Weasley had finally shouted "Eat your food! It's already cold, eat it whilst it still has a bit of nice hot flavor to it!"

Hermione smiled at Molly, grinning widely. It seemed she was always cooking something, whether it be Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner, Snacks for the Weasley children, Desserts, or scrumptious Christmas packages, Molly was a very talented witch and an even MORE talented cook. Hermione loved her cooking and had grown up on it.

Once, in sixth year, Ron had tried to cook for her. The result had been very deeply burnt lasagna and toasted-black Garlic bread. Hermione had taken a bite out of it and had nearly choked on the charcoal mess. But the look on Ron's face had been so exited, she didn't have the heart to tell him how it had really tasted. Instead she had forced a smile and stated that it was 'delicious' taking another bite.

Ron was horrible at cooking, but they loved him anyway. So what if he didn't carry his mums marvelous cooking gene?

When she had finished her breakfast, Hermione had been practically yanked up the stairs by Ginny. The two needed time to be 'girlie' as the boys would call it. _And that_, Hermione thought _is the perfect term for it too._

It really was. As The girls rummaged through eachothers summer clothes, trying on different tank tops and such, Hermione smiled. Ginny was wearing a tube top, bright blue, with a flowy white skirt. She was modeling it for Hermione, and Hermione was laughing.

"I don't know how well that goes with your hair Gin..." she informed her. She was right. The tank top clashed horribly with Ginny's flaming red hair and green orbs.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Well well, Miss Granger," she smiled pulling off the tube top and thrusting it at Hermione. "YOU wear it then...come come now, I haven't got all day." she smirked, waving at hand towards her.

Hermione blushed "Ginny, this is really not me..." she protested. Ginny sighed.

"Oh Bloody!" she said, before grabbing the ends of Hermione's shirt and pulling it off her.

Hermione struggled to keep her shirt on, but Ginny pulled it off with ease "Now..." she said, smiling "Try this one on, or you don't get your shirt back." she stated.

Hermione's eyes grew wide "Give me back my shirt, Ginevra!" she demanded. Ginny just smiled and shook her head.

"Nope... not until you try the outfit on..."

Hermione rolled her eyes, pulling the tube top on. She rummaged through her bag finally pulling out a slightly longer flowy white skirt and pulling it on, over her shorts. "There...Happy?" she asked, going a bit pink.

At that moment, Ron came in "Ginny, did you-" he paused to look at Hermione's get-up. "-urmmm...wow Hermione, nice choice of outfit..." he said, meaning it "It suits you..."

If possible, Hermione's cheeks grew even deeper scarlet "Uhh...th-thanks Ron..." she trailed off. Oh Merlin, was Ginny going to get it for making her try this on. Not to mention Ron walking in at the perfect moment!

Ron swallowed, looking her over once more. He shook his head a bit, and looked over at his sister "Do you have my exploding snap cards?" he asked.

Ginny shrugged "Nope...maybe the twins do..."

Ron sighed "Fine, I'll ask them..." with that he left, but not before getting one last glance at Hermione.

When he had left, Hermione shot Ginny a look that could melt an iceberg. Ginny just stood there, smiling and narrowing her eyebrows at the bushy-haired girl. "What?" she asked deviously, pulling a pack of exploding snap cards from behind her back. "I didn't do anything." she said, looking toward the ceiling.

"My ars, you didn't!" Hermione screeched, before jumping Ginny knocking her to the floor, tickling her sides. This sent Ginny into a fit of giggles "NO!" she squealed, struggling under Hermione's weight.

"How dare you make me try on something, knowing quite well that Ron would walk in at any moment! You little Fiend!" she shouted.

Ginny wriggled her way out from underneath Hermione, and tackled her, pinning her to the ground. "Because I know, that you fancy him." she whispered, smirking so badly that it should have been illegal.

Hermione glared at the red head. "I most certainly do NOT!" she lied.

Ginny let her up "Yeah right." she said, before pulling on a pink tank and shorts on, and leaving Hermione to lie alone on the ground, blushing madly.

The thought of Ginny purposley setting her up only brought her back to graduation. She blushed hard, and decided not to worry about it. At the moment, she was having more fun then should be legal.

* * *

**YAY! Review plz plz plz! It would make me smile!**


	7. Suprise Party

**The Aftermath Of Memories**

**Summary:** She rubbed her forehead, closed her eyes, and thought to herself _What in Blaises have I done?..._Graduation was a real fog to her right now...A summer at Ron's house might give her a chance...he was leaving soon, and the thought made her want tocry...

**Disclaimer: **Ok...so If I, Hogwarts-Honeybee owned the Harry Potter characters, I definitely wouldn't be here right now. I think all of you know that without me even writing a disclaimer. So I don't own them, that's it.

**Authors Notes: Hey everyone! Hope you're all peachy Keene and stuff! yay! here's the next chapter, hope you love it to pieces!**

* * *

****

**Chapter Seven- "Birthday Surprise"**

Hermione was busy, scrolling down notes on a few sheets of parchment, watching the Weasley brothers kick Harry's arse at Wizards chess for the millionth time. She smiled, watching one of his pawns get creamed by Fred's queen. Ever since fourth year, Harry hadn't stant a chance against any of those red headed Weasleys, not even Ginny! The family just had a knack for silly things like that. But Ginny wasn't here at the moment. She had exclaimed to everyone that she would be gone for the day with her 'new friend' Llandon, whom she had met during the school year. Naturally, none of her brothers approved of this sort of behavior. But Ron was the one who REALLY got aggravated, every time she decided to undermind their made up rules.

"I'm telling you it's just not right!" he stammered, watching another one of Harry's pieces fall to its fate. "The way Mum and Dad give her so much leisure...Lazy Parents...that's what they are..." he muttered, taking a sip of some of Mrs. Weasleys home-made Lemonade.

Hermione scowled "Ron...you KNOW this gives us the perfect opportunity to start planning her surprise Party." She said "And I'm almost finished with the guest list..." she exclaimed, turning back to her paper. Ron rolled his eyes.

"But...he's a boy..." He said it as though it wasn't obvious. Hermione and Harry laughed, while the other three Weasleys stared at them in grouchiness.

"Ron's right for once you know..." George said, taking the paper from Hermione in mid-write. She tried snatching it back, but he stood up, holding it where she couldn't reach. _Damn him and all his tallness_ she thought.

His eyes grew wide as they scrolled over the paper quickly "Oh no...it's bad enough that she's hanging out with him right now, but you're actually thinking of inviting Gin's little Boyfriend?" he asked, pointing to the name on the paper that said _Llandon Goodington_. Both Ron and Fred both nodded in agreement. Hermione just shrugged.

"Boys, she'll want him there and you know that...besides, I've added your guests too, you blokes! Isn't this supposed to be a party for Ginny?" she asked, pointing out that both, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell were on the guest list. She scowled "There is no way in the world that I'm taking that boys name off the list if you insist on those girls coming. So drop it." she gave each of them a death look, and George slumped back down in defeat. The three didn't look very happy for the remainder of the game, and when Hermione had finished the guest list the four of them didn't bother to look at it, Harry's reason being that he honestly didn't care, and the Weasleys reason being that they were protective big brothers. But they all knew Hermione wouldn't have it any other way.

After the guest list, there was the shopping list. Hermione would use floo powder to fly to Diagon Alley, even though Ron had insisted on using his broom. Hermione wasn't about to get on a broom with Ronald Weasley, not yet anyways. There would be too much awkward touching, and she wasn't sure she needed that right now. All the same, he had decided to come along with her. She figured it was probably to keep an eye out in case Hermione chose something a little 'over the top' as a Birthday present. It was times like these that she really cherished being an only child.

Upon entering Diagon Alley the next day, the two post Gryffindors thought it best to head to Flourish and Blotts first thing, to buy her some new stationary and such. They were especially lucky that day, as the store had just gotten a whole shipment of different kindof of Stationary. Ron insisted on picking one out with cute little bunnies on them but Hermione shook her head. "Ron, Ginny hates cute things. She's into more mature essentials, such as oh---maybe these" She held up a blue tinted stationary with owls on it. Ron stuck out his tounge.

"It looks like something to buy for a boy..." he protested.

Hermione sighed "Well, Ginny is a bit of a Tomboy..."

But the truth was, the stationary looked like a boys thing more than anything else, so she placed it back on the shelf. The two searched for about twenty minutes more, before finding the perfect stationary; orange with hot pink daisies- and were back in the streets of Diagon Alley.

Ron was walking remotely close to her and she felt compelled to do the same for some reason. It might have been the crowded street, or the fact that some of the people were quite...odd. But she was walking really close to him for whatever reason.

Without warning, Ron's hand brushed against hers, and she jumped. Both of them blushing the deepest red afterward, Ron was the first to say anything.

"err...Sorry Hermione..." He said, his ears glowing a deep scarlet. Hermione's cheeks were very pink.

"No...it's ok..." was all she could manage. Afterwards the two hardly said anything, until they reached the Magical Menagerie. Ron wanted to buy Ginny an owl for her birthday. As the two walked through the animal store, they heard the numerous flutter of wings and croaks and hoots and all sorts of other noises that the animals made. There were Cats and Bats and Rats, along with all kinds of different animals. Ron had made two trips around the store before declaring that not a single owl would fit Gin's personality.

"She's jumpy and determined. They all look too..." he waved a hand around, as if searching for the word. "Old..."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What about that orange-colored one over there?"

"I don't like him."

"Well, why not!"

"Because...he reminds me of...of me..." He said, blushing again. Hermione had to laugh. That had sounded condcieded, hadn't it? Well, perhaps not.

"Of...of you?" she smirked, looking back at the owl. "Hmm...oh wow...he really does look like you...big feet...red feathers...kindof skinny for an owl...yes...he'll do nicely..." she said, asking one of the clerks over. "We'll take this one..."

"Hermione!" Ron snapped "What are you doing? I just said-"

"That he looks like you...right!" she said smirking. This sent Ron into an orb of confusion.

"But he's-"

"Absolutely perfect?" she shot at him again. "Look here. Ginny will fall in love with this bird the moment she sees him. And do you know why?"

When Ron just shrugged, she rolled her eyes "Because, she looks up to you. She'll love him, because he'll remind her of her favorite big brother..."

At this, Ron went pink again. "I'm not her favorite..." He denied, though they both knew it was true. Ron was and would always be Ginny's favorite older brother. Hermione shook her head.

"You're getting this owl Ron...Ginny will love it to pieces..."

A few minutes later, the two were walking down the alley with a birdcage in hand. The Twittery owl hooted happily at being bought, and Hermione almost thought she saw from the corner of her eye, a smile creep across Ron's face as he stared down at the owl.

* * *

**LOL...OMG I hope you like it, it's really short, but I had to end it so I could go on with the next chapter! again, I will be posting more often now! I promise! Love you guys!**


	8. Life is Short, so Party We Must

**The Aftermath Of Memories**

**Summary:** She rubbed her forehead, closed her eyes, and thought to herself _What in Blaises have I done?..._Graduation was a real fog to her right now...A summer at Ron's house might give her a chance...he was leaving soon, and the thought made her want to cry...

**Disclaimer: **Ok...so If I, Hogwarts-Honeybee owned the Harry Potter characters, I definitely wouldn't be here right now. I think all of you know that without me even writing a disclaimer. So I don't own them, that's it.

**Authors Notes: Don't really have much to say, so I'll just say I love you guys a bunch! Cuz it's da truth!**

* * *

**Chapter 8- Life is short, so Party we must**

It was nearly four when Ron and Hermione came home with the gifts they'd bought for Ginny. Molly ran into the kitchen to greet them, an anxious look about her.

"How did you two do? Are you ok? Did you get her what you wanted to? Oh goodness, what's that?" she asked, before pulling the cloth off of the birdcage, and eyeing the red-gold owl. "You bought Ginevra an owl!" she asked Hermione. She bit her lip.

"Well...n-no, actually I didn't buy it Molly. Ron did..."

Molly looked at her son, then back at the bird, then back to her son. "Why look at him. He looks like you..." she said, smiling.

Ron must have turned six shades of red.

The guests had already began to arrive, as the two went up to their rooms to change out of their messy floo-powdered clothes. Hermione decided on a frilly black skirt and a blue tank top, and Ron just threw on something. He wasn't as caught up about it as Hermione was, although he always looked good in whatever he wore. Ron always looked good to her.

The two met in the hallway, looking eachother over. Ron smiled. "Nice choice there? Did you steal that from my sister?" he cracked. Laughing at his dry humor, he bent down to lace up his red high tops.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, it's your sisters seventeenth Birthday. The least you could do was put something nice on." she lied.

"This is nice. High top sneakers are high quality shoes." He came back up, smirking at her.

"Yes Ron, for playing Quidditch in." she said, but sighed and gave up. She didn't want to get into anything in Gin's big day. The two walked down the stairs and were greeted by lots of hugging from friends that they hadn't seen in a while, and friends that they had been hoping not to see in a while. But then Hermione noticed that Ron was talking to an unfamiliar face. The boy he was talking to looked completely terrified.

She knew it had to be Llandon.

"Ron!" she said, walking over and giving the young boy a smile "Introduce me to your friend..." she said, narrowing her eyes at him. Ron gave her a look that could melt an iceberg.

"I was just chatting with Llandon here, Ginny's new boyfriend..." he said, glaring down at the terrified blonde kid. Hermione pushed Ron out of the way and held out her hand.

"Hello. I'm Ginny's best friend, It's really nice to meet you Llandon. She's told me so much about you." she said, flashing a grin, which seemed to calm Llandon down a bit. He returned her smile.

"Hi..." he mumbled, taking her hand and blushing. Ron still stared him down like a predator and its prey. Hermione scoffed. This wasn't the first time this had happened. Ron had always done this to Ginny, and for some reason still remained her favorite brother through all the years.

Ron smirked "So, tell me Llandon. Where is Ginny?"

Llandon swallowed. "Well...she told me she was going to go out to the pitch today, to practice her Quidditch actually. I'm not very good at the game, so I didn't accompany her. Besides, I wanted to surprise her here with all of you."

"Oh, is that so?" Ron asked, his tiger-like smirk playing at the curves of his mouth. Hermione couldn't take it anymore. Lifting her foot slightly, she slammed it down on Ron's toe, causing him to jump.

"Ow!" he yelped, grabbing his foot. "Blimey! What was that for!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I can't understand you. I don't speak jerk!" she snapped, glaring at him. Ron simply glared back, and Llandon tried hiding a smile. Hermione winked at the blonde boy, turning her gaze back to Ron.

"Look... for one, could you cut Ginny a break. She learned from the best, why wont you trust her taste in men?" She asked, as she saw Ron consider this.

He turned to Llandon, whose smile was wiped off of his face and replaced by a white chalk gaze. Ron stared at him up and down, contemplating whether or not he was a good kid.

"What's your favorite Quidditch team?"

"Chuddly Cannons..." The boy calmly replied, sortof puffing his chest out as if it was a thing to be proud of. Ron nodded and moved onto his next question.

"What house are you in?"

"Ravenclaw..."

Again, Ron nodded. He had but one more question.

"Why do you like my sister?" he asked, eyeing the lad. he asked every single one of Ginny's boyfriends this question, and up until now, the answers had always been displeasing, causing Ron to want to throttle them completley. Llandon just smiled.

"Are you kidding? She's the greatest! She can play any game you throw at her, and a lot better than most at that. She's funny. She knows how to get into trouble and get away with it. She's not afraid to take big risks. She can outwit anyone...and more importantly, she really knows how to have fun..." he finished, swallowing and staring back at Ron.

Ron nodded for a third time. That was the first likeable answer he'd ever gotten. "Ok fine...fine, fine, Bloody fine! I'll let this happen. BUT," he stuck a finger toward the boy "If you hurt her...I hurt you...understood?"

Llandon didn't have time to nod, although Hermione knew he would've. Molly came running into the kitchen whispering for everyone to get down and to turn off all of the lights. Hermione yanked on Ron's hand and crawled behind the kitchen table.

She stared at Ron, and he stared back. For the moment, she felt remotely close to Ron.

"You know," she whispered quietly to him "I never did thank you for coming along with me to get Ginny her presents..."

Even in the dark, she could see Ron turn red. "Err...it was nothing really. I loved going along with you."

"Well, we picked out some great gifts. If it hadn't been for you-"

"Don't worry about it, I know already..." he smirked. Moving closer, he kissed her on the cheek "It's nothing, I loved shopping with you."

Hermione wasn't able to do anything else about the kiss, as she saw Ginny walk in. The red-hared girl let out a sigh of exhaustion.

"Mum?" she asked the darkness. Ron and Hermione had to stifle nervous chuckling, as she called out random Weasley names.

"Fred? Oy, George! Charlie! Ron?" she seemed a bit agitated. "Come on guys, turn on the lights."

"As you wish!" came Fred's voice from over by the lights. With a wave of his wand, every light came back on, and the entire party stood up, shouting a loud and extremely grand-

"SURPRISE!".

Ron was the first one to hug his sister. "Happy Seventeenth Gin!" he said, pulling back. Hermione was the second.

"Surprise!" she said again "Happy Birthday Ginny!"

Ginny was shocked, and everyone could see that. She just stood there, wide eyed and grinning. Finally, after an estimated number of hugs, she said something.

"You guys! This is great!" she said, her blush shining through her cheeks. "Who did this?"

Ron pointed toward Hermione "She planned it...".

Hermione scoffed. "Really Ron, you had most of the ideas and-"

"No, Gin don't listen to her...She should take all off the credit for this amazing party."

"Now honestly, I really think you-"

"Ok!" Ginny shouted above them. "I can see you both planned it out, so thanks to both of you!" she hugged both of them again, before setting eyes on her presents. "oooh. Presents!" she shouted, and began tearing into them. Molly looked concerned but Fred and George just shook their heads at the Weasley mother.

"Let her go Mum. It's her birthday." Fred said.

"And there's obviously no stopping her." George laughed.

The first gift Ginny opened was from The twins themselves. A large book containing every practical prank in the wizarding world, and along side of that the two had bought her a giant stack of altered candies to give to enemies. The second gift was from Molly and Arthur, a few brand new robes. New robes didn't come around often in the Weasley house. Ginny had gone through a ton of hand-me-downs, so when she opened the robes, she couldn't help but hug her Mum and Dad.

The third gift was Hermione's stationary. She glanced over the pretty orange and pink pages, and gave her a look of utmost thanks. Ginny loved writing letters, and hermione knew it. The fourth was from Llandon. His present contained a pair of white gold earrings. Ginny looked at him as though he was insane.

"Llandon, I can't except these..." she said, baffled as to why he would buy her such an expensive gift.

"Well, why not?" he asked, confused. Ginny just stared at him.

"Because, well...They must have cost you a fortune!" she exclaimed, giving the earrings a look of utter adoration.

Llandon laughed "But I bought them for you. I can't take them back, there's a no return policy. Besides, they're perfect."

Ginny smiled smuggishly, and set them down carefully.Hermione could tell she liked them, because she kept glancing back at them as she tore through the pile of gifts. And before anyone knew it, there was only one present left.

"Ginny," Ron said, smiling at her "Happy Birthday. I thought you might like this as a present, seeing as how you love writing letters and all." With that, he lifted the cloth off of the cage, revealing to her the twittery little red-orange bird.

Ginny squealed, hugging her brother first, before opening the cage. The owl wasn't much bigger than Pig, but he was just as twittery. She smiled widely, and looked from the owl to Ron a couple of times.

"Ron...I love him. He looks just like you..." she said, squealing and hugging him again. This caused everyone to chuckle and Ron to turn another deep shade of Red.

"Oh shut up all of you..." he said, trying to hide his smile. "If Hermione hadn't persuaded me to-"

But he stopped. Ginny had given him a quick kiss on the cheek and had announced to everyone that she was going upstairs to change for the party. Hermione smiled up at her, then back at Ron, who had made himself busy by pulling out loose threads from his T-shirt.

_A half an hour later_

The party was beginning to get good. People were dancing, eating cake, making small talk, and -in Fred and George's case- trying to sell things.

Ron stood in the corner talking to Hermione about his upcoming job as Keeper. He still couldn't believe it, and neither could she.

"I mean...Keeper..." he said, for the millionth time "Of my favorite team in the world. It really is a dream come true, isn't it?"

Hermione sighed and looked towards the ground. "Yeah..." she said, rubbing her arms up and down. Ron gave her a look of concern.

"Hermione, what is it?"

"Nothing...do you want to dance?" she asked him, pointing to the living room, where all the furniture had been removed. Ron smiled and nodded, taking her hand. She was glad he had accepted. She didn't know how much more of the Keeper talk she could take. The two danced to a slow song, watching the people around them for a while before turning back to eachother. Hermione smiled up at him.

"You did good..." she told him. He just shook his head.

"Please, I couldn't have done all of the shopping and picking things out without you..." he said humbly.

"Oh please yourself! You know Ginny loved your present most of all..."

"Well it-"

"-went with mine?" she finished his sentence for him, smirking. "So what?"

Ron sighed, giving up "Well, you did a superb job as well, Miss Granger." he told her, smirking.

She smirked back, finally returning her own quick kiss on his cheek. As the two danced to a song she knew well, Hermione began to feel herself getting lost in his icy blue eyes. She quietly began to sing along, resting her head on his shoulder.

_I wont talk_

_I wont breathe_

_I wont move till you finally see_

_that you belong to me_

_You might think_

_I don't look_

_but deep inside_

_the corner of my mind_

_I'm attached to you_

_I'm weak, it's true_

_cause I'm afraid to know the answer_

_do you want me too_

_my heart keeps falling faster_

She really didn't want him to leave at the end of the summer. Hermione realized how much she would miss him.

She held him closer.

* * *

**Awwww! How adorable .! lol I know I know I think I got some of the lyrics wrong too...feel free to correct me in your reviews!**


	9. Thinking of Names and Playing Games

**The Aftermath Of Memories**

**Summary:** She rubbed her forehead, closed her eyes, and thought to herself _What in Blaises have I done?..._Graduation was a real fog to her right now...A summer at Ron's house might give her a chance...he was leaving soon, and the thought made her cry...

**Disclaimer: **Ok...so If I, Hogwarts-Honeybee owned the Harry Potter characters, I definitely wouldn't be here right now. I think all of you know that without me even writing a disclaimer. So I don't own them, that's it.

**Authors Notes: Hey Peeps! Man it's good to be back, I gotta tell you. I still don't know why it took me so damn long to update my fricken stories. Anyhow, here's the next chapter. I'm warning you, it doesn't start of with such a bang, but you'll all like the ending...hopefully haha**

* * *

**Finding a Name, and Playing a Question Game- Chapter 9**

The afternoon had begun, letting the sun shine into the windows and spill onto the floor of The Burrow as Ginny sat with Ron inside their comfortably small living room with her brand new owl. Truth be told, Ron was actually taking a real liking to he bird, but he would never admit it. Ginny, on the other hand was madly in love with the thing. She took him everywhere, even if she wasn't planning on writing a letter or sending something. She'd take him to the park and let him fly around, she would take him to the Old pitch and fly around with him on her broom, she'd even take him when she went to visit Llandon. The two were becoming inseparable.

But she still didn't have a name for him.

"Ron, what are we going to name him?" Ginny asked, petting all along the owls red-gold feathers.

Ron just shrugged a shoulder while eating his way through a couple of chocolate frogs, "Hurw Emph I thupoffed to-"

What!" Ginny asked, looking at him. He swallowed.

I sad, How am I supposed to know what to call him? You name MY bird, remember?" he sighed.

Ginny sighed. The two had been thinking of names all day and nothing was fitting. The twittery little red-golden owl was just too unique for any names they could think of. Everything seemed to suit him so...inappropriately. They kept trying.

"How about something like Goldy?" Ginny suggested.

Ron made a face as if to say Are you Crazy? "Gin, the owl is a boy. I'm sure he won't like the name Goldy. Just think of what it might do to the poor guys self esteem."

The owl hooted in agreement, and Ron smiled. "See?"

Ginny sighed, getting up from the couch and pacing the floor. There had to be a name that suited this bird, and Ginny was determined to either find it, or die trying to find it. She had named Pig on the spot, because that was sortof what he'd looked like to Ginny. A small round little Pig bird. Thus came the name, Pigwidgeon. She searched her mind hard, thinking of all the names she could and placing a hand on her forehead in frustration.

"The poor thing needs a name..." she said, still pacing "Otherwise the little sprite wont know when to come, because obviously-"

Ron thought about what she'd said for a moment. Something about what she'd said had caused the wheels to begin to turn, and Ron thought he might have been getting somewhere. "Hey Gin..."

"Obviously we wont' know what to call him..."

"Ginny, listen-"

"And then, he'll be known as the no-named bird! Think of what THAT might do to his self esteem!"

"GINEVRA!" Ron shouted above her constant babbling. "Listen, repeat what you just said...the whole thing."

Ginny gave him a very confused look, but shrugged "I said the little sprite wont know when to come, because we won't know what to call him?..." she repeated.

Ron grinned "Ok, one more time..."

Ginny placed both hands on her hips "This isn't time for games Ronald Weasley. I SAID that the little Sprite-"

"Right there!" Ron said, getting up and slapping a hand over her mouth "There's your name..."

Ginny pulled his hand off, not knowing what he meant. What was Ron getting at. "Look, Ron...all I've been saying was that the little sprite wouldn't..."

She paused. The same thing that had clicked inside Ron's head not nearly seconds ago had clicked in her head too. The name was perfect, and it did suit him very well.

"Sprite?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and smiling. Ron nodded, picking the little twittery bird up in both hands. It seemed to like the name, as it hooted happily in Ron's hands, it's little chest elevating with every breath. Ginny smiled, taking the bird in her hands, letting it perch on her arm eventually.

"You like that name, eh Sprite?" she asked him. Again, the owl fluffed it's feathers and hooted merrily. The other two nodded.

"Right, then! Sprite it is..." Ron said, petting the owl along he back.

At that moment, Hermione walked in drinking something from a bottle. Ron and Ginny raised an eyebrow at the funny green bottle and the foamy liquid coming out of it.

"Hermione," Ron asked "What are you drinking?"

Hermione gave him a confused look, but it quickly turned into and understandable look as she had forgotten that they didn't know of muggle soda.

"Oh, it's a muggle drink. It's called Sprite..." she explained.

Rona and Ginny smirked at eachother from the corners of their eyes. Hermione only looked at them funny.

"What is it?" she asked, taking another sip.

"It's a sign..." Ron explained, turning to Ginny.

Ginny nodded "Hermione, say hello to Sprite..." she said, holding up the little owl.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, but smiled anyhow, as the little owl hooted happily.

It was a short while after sunset , and the day was darkening rapidly, as if Merlin himself was splashing darker shades through the now purple sky. Hermione and Ron sat by themselves, talking about Hogwarts; old friends that they would miss, old teachers they wouldn't miss, and enemies they were glad to be rid of. The conversation had caused the two quite a fit of laughter as they sat in the backyard of the burrow conversing.

"Ok, here's one..." Ron said "Hottest teacher."

Hermione furrowed her forehead at him. Hogwarts teachers weren't hott. They were mangy old blokes who spent time doing quite boring things and not thinking about themselves in the least.

"None of them..." she calmly replied, shrugging a shoulder.

Ron scoffed "Oh come off it! You can't think of one teacher whom you had a crush on during our seven years at Hogwarts!" he asked "I know I can think of one for you..." he hinted, obviously indicating their second year Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart.

Hermione caught on quickly and rolled her eyes, "Well, he's insane now! Don't you think I gotten over it?"

"Hermione," Ron said, mocking her rolled eyes "What Hogwarts teacher would you pick if you HAD to?" he asked, changing the question a bit. Hermione just looked up to the sky in thought.

"I suppose..." she said "If I absolutely had to choose, I'd choose Lockhart...But there would be certain circumstances that would simply have to apply," she said, pointing her finger at Ron.

"One, He would be sane. Two, he couldn't be famous, and-"

"Wait. Why couldn't he be famous?" Ron interrupted, a worried tone in his voice.

Hermione shrugged "I don't think I'll ever date anyone famous..." she stated, matter-of-factly. "They get to caught up in themselves and what they're doing, and getting fan owls up to their elbows, and I just don't think that they would have time for an ordinary girl like me..."

Ron smiled at her, and she thought she saw pity in his eyes. But it could've been something else. "You're not ordinary in the least, Hermione..." he told her, lowering his voice. She just smiled back.

"I know, I know Ron, I'm bloody brilliant..." she said holding up quotation fingers and laying on sarcasm. That's how it always had been. Hermione doing something Brilliant, and Ron informing her of it.

_That's all I am to him, and that's all I'll ever be_ she thought sadly.

But Ron simply shook his head. "No...not just Bloody Brilliant. You're more than that. You've got Gryffindor strength inside of you..." he told her smiling.

Hermione smiled back, but wasn't exactly thrilled by his response. _Well, what did I expect him to say?_ she asked herself, as she stared up at his smiling face. _'I love you Hermione, nothing will ever change that?' Ha! Fat chance of that happening..._

She shrugged the thought off as the two sat in silence for a moment longer. Finally she thought it best to break the silence that had been hovering over them for what seemed like hours.

"I have one..." she said, smirking "Best class..."

He smiled back at her, "It would HAVE to be Defense against the Dark Arts, the Year Lupin was teaching." he said, leaning back to remember it all. Hermione watched as his eyes closed, as he was remembering things from the past--the Boggart, The giant Spider on Roller Skates, along with all of the rest of the things Lupin had taught them, not just in the classroom . If possible, she felt even more compelled to kiss him right then and there, and had it not been for the Gryffindor strength inside of her, she might have just done it.

But no. Even in his finest hour -or as fine as the summer hours could get- she still didn't have the nerve to tell him about the thoughts that had been going on in her head for so long now. Oh so long, they'd been there.

"How about you?" Ron asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

She thought about it. "I really liked Transfiguration..." she said, thoughtfully. "But you both had such a hard time in that class...you and Harry..." she smiled.

It was true. She could still remember their first day like it had been yesterday. The two running in late, thinking they wouldn't get caught. And Professor McGonagal turning back into her human form had been the best part of it all. The looks on both their faces had been so priceless, Hermione wished she'd had a camera to capture it forever.

Ron scoffed "Transfiguration was the least of our problems...what about Potions!"

The two rolled their eyes, knowing that THAT class had been the WORST for all the Gryffindors.

"No kidding..." Hermione said, seriously. "I know who'd win worst teacher..."

"Yeah me too..." Ron said. The two eyed eachother and knew exactly who that teacher was.

"Snape!" They said in unison, laughing afterwards.

The two talked for a while more, going through the many labels at Hogwarts that they would pick, such as Biggest flirts in Gryffindor -Seamus and Parvati- Biggest Prat all around -Draco Malfoy- and craziest student they'd met there -Luna Lovegood-. The two were laughing so hard, that they hadn't noticed that it was beginning to grow very, very dark outside.

Ron shrugged "Here," He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the fire pit. There was a flash and Hermione saw a blazing fire before her eyes. She smiled, appreciating the sudden warmth. Turning back to Ron, she continued the conversation.

"Ok...so...who was the most attractive?" she asked, smirking.

She saw Ron turn away for a moment and turn a bit red...or it could've been the flames.

"I don't know..." he said, rubbing the back of his neck, as he smirked back at her. "I guess...well, probably Katie Bell..." he shrugged. Hermione had no idea how to tell if he was lying or not, so she shrugged off her sadness. It wasn't like he was going to tell her that she was the most attractive. And Katie was...ok-besides the fact that she could probably crush Ron with one hand. Who knew, maybe Ron liked tough women.

"Same Question..." Ron told her.

NOW what was she supposed to say! Of course it was Ron! She would admit it to herself, sure. But she would probably never muster up the courage to admit it to him. Thinking momentarily, she shrugged.

"You were all displeasing sights..." she joked, causing both herself and Ron to laugh.

"Oh, come off it! Even Mr. praise-worthy Oliver Wood?" he asked, punching her lightly in the arm.

"You come off it!" she said, punching him harder. "Of course not, Oliver Wood! He was much too old for me!"

Ron raised a charming eyebrow when she had punched him back. Hermione recognized this particular look he was giving her. It was his 'Oh-this-means-war' look. Smirking, he jumped up and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder with great ease.

"Ronald Weasley!" she screeched, hitting him on the back several times. Well, this certainly was less than pleasant. "Let me go, you dense dunder head!"

"Oh, you want to be let go, do you?" he asked, walking dangerously close to Molly's lily pond. Hermione's eyes grew wide.

"Oh no!" She shouted at him, struggling to break free "No! Ron, don't you dare!"

"Don't I dare what?" he asked, his voice slathered with fake innocence and the grin on his face not leaving. "Oh! Oh, you mean the lily pond?" he asked, before taking a step in. Hermione shrieked and tried wriggling out of his arms at the sight of the first step into the icy water, but couldn't. Instead, she caused Ron to descend back onto the grass, just barely missing the pond and hitting the ground with a thud. She was now lying on top of him in dewy grass up to their knees- that is if they had been standing.

She glared down at him, and he returned it with a taunting smirk.

"I hate you..." She told him.

Ron just chuckled "I know it..." he said, not making any attempt to move. She didn't either. The two stood there for a minute more, as she watched the glow of the moon shine upon his gorgeous face. If possible, it lit up his already light blue eyes in such a way, that it made her want to be his even more.

_Don't do it..._ Her subconscious told her. _Don't you dare do it._

But she didn't have to. Ron was staring back at her, the smile replaced with a blank stare and he was breathing heavily. Suddenly, she felt the light touch of his hand on the back of her head as he pulled her closer. She let a breath catch in her chest, as he gave her one last stare.

Then it happened.

She felt all the audacity being completely sucked out of her body, as his lips traced lightly over hers. As if instinctive, she closed her eyes. This was almost too much for the violent butterflies in her stomach. Almost more than her body could handle. This was her dream happening in front of her -TO her- and she could hardly believe it.

Then something snapped. She didn't know why and she didn't know how, but for some reason-whether it be nerves or embarrassment, or even both- she broke the impeccable kiss and scrambled to her feet, leaving him in the same position. His eyes were still closed, and she saw them open slowly and look up at her with a mixed look of confusion and abatement.

The two just stared at eachother for a moment, both their cheeks and ears very red. Finally both of them spoke at once.

"Hermione-"

"Ron I-"

Silence again. Clearing her throat, she ran fingers through her feathery brown hair and decided to break the awkward stillness.

"I'm sorry..." she said, not knowing what or who she was sorry for. It had been quite great for her, and he seemed to be enjoying it as well.

But she didn't know what else to say.

Ron, on the other hand didn't say anything. Instead he got up, sighing.

"I'm going to go to bed..." he told her, giving her an eccentric kiss on the cheek and a "G'night Hermione..." before leaving her to stand there alone with her thoughts and the fireflies keeping her company.

_How can you sleep at a time like this?_ she thought, sitting back down and staring into the glow of the fire.

* * *

**Yes, yes I know...lmao review please!**


	10. Dont Just assume

**The Aftermath Of Memories**

**Summary:** She rubbed her forehead, closed her eyes, and thought to herself _What in Blaises have I done?..._Graduation was a real fog to her right now...A summer at Ron's house might give her a chance...he was leaving soon, and the thought made her want to cry...

**Disclaimer: **Ok...so If I, Hogwarts-Honeybee owned the Harry Potter characters, I definitely wouldn't be here right now. I think all of you know that without me even writing a disclaimer. So I don't own them, that's it.

**Authors Notes: LMAO! I had a thought the other day about The Burrow, and how their bathroom might look... I pictured a family-sized bottle of _Pantene Pro-v Red essentials for Red heads_ sitting in their shower next to a loofa sponge..lmfao! **

**(also, for those who are a bit confused; Hermione's is in denial, as they both have always been! so, she's in denial of any relationship feelings towards our Ron! Merlin, if I was her, I'd jump him like he was German chocolate! lmao jk!)**

* * *

**Chapter 10- Before you start assuming**

The morning that followed the night by the lily pond was an awkward one indeed. Ron was unusually quiet this morning --not that he wasn't any other morning, but something was different about the both of them, Harry noticed. They weren't talking at all. Hermione simply stared down at her plate of food, sifting i around with her fork every once in a while, and nibbling on a piece of toast. Ron was still wolfing down his food in large portions, but he didn't exactly look...happy.

Harry gave them both concerned looks.

"All right Ron?" he asked him. Ron just nodded, swallowing a bit of egg and wiping his mouth. Harry turned to Hermione.

"All right Hermione?" he asked her. She sighed, and nodded her head.

"Better than yesterday anyhow..." she muttered, rolling her eyes. Ron's turned to look at her and he shot her an icy glare.

"Well, maybe some people would feel better if they hadn't made the mistake of leading someone on..." He mumbled back at her.

Hermione glared back "Well, maybe if some people wouldn't just jump out and do unnecessary things, then that person wouldn't have to make those kindof mistakes..." she said aloud.

"Well maybe that PERSON wouldn't have just jumped to conclusions, if he hadn't been lead on!"

Hermione wasn't going to take this. She got up from the table, smiling at Molly. "So sorry..." she said, truly meaning it. She hadn't meant to disrupt breakfast. Ron was just being so...ugh!

"May I please be excused?"

Molly offered her a comforting smile. "Yes of course dear..." she told her. Hermione smiled at Molly, and shot another icy looks Ron's way before leaving. After she'd left, Molly turned to her youngest son, scowling.

"What did you do this time!" she asked. Ron's mouth fell open at his mother.

"What I did!" he asked, dumbfounded "What makes you think that I started this!" he pointed towards the stairs, where Hermione had been.

Molly just shook her head. "Ronald Weasley, I want you to go up an apologize to her..." she ordered.

"But Mum-"

"Just DO it!" She hollered, glaring at him. Ron sighed, getting up from the table and heading for the stairs.

Hermione was sitting at Ginny's desk, scribbling something down on a piece of parchment.

_I just can't believe he kissed me. Why did he have to go and do that? I've been so strong up until now. Up until that moment he kissed me, I really thought I could live without him. But Ron is just...so...perfect. Even when we fight, I feel comfortable with him. Probably because we're always getting into brawls. I really don't want him to leave to go play for The Chuddly Cannons after the summer. Because, I'm having a hard time believing it...but I think I might just be in-_

"Hermione?" Ron's voice came from behind her, causing her to jump. She spun around to see him at the entrance to her room, and quickly crumpled up the paper and threw it in the trash.

"H-hey Ron..." she said, putting curls behind her ear and clearing her throat.

He entered the room, not taking his eyes off her, until seeing that she had been doing something.

"What were you doing?" he asked, raising a ginger eyebrow. Hermione simply swallowed.

"That's none of your bother, Mr. Weasley..." she snapped, hotly. She was in her defense mode and wouldn't be out of it for a while.

This truly was a comfort zone, the two of them fighting like this. They had always brawled about silly things, and it always felt comfortable in a certain way. As if Ron was the only one she could be herself around. And he was himself right back which made the situation even more...comfy.

Ron glared at her "Well, I WAS coming up to apologize, but if you're going to take THAT tone with me-"

"Oh come off it Ron! You were not going to apologize."

"Yes I was!"

"Why? Did you mother make you!"

"As a matter of fact YES!"

The two were very red in the cheeks now, Ron's chest elevating with every breath he took. is hands were clenched into fists, not that it would mean anything. Ron would never lay a hard hand on Hermione. He was way to soft and way too good a friend. So of course, she wasn't scared of him. Instead, she knew that she could get him so boiled over that he'd almost infact WANT to hit her...but he still wouldn't do it. And he knew if he did, she would hit him hard right back. She had proven herself of that third year.

"Oh, so basically, you can't come off it and admit you're wrong, unless your Mum tells you to!" she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

Ron sighed "Forget it, you're too stubborn, I'm leaving." he said, beginning to walk out the door.

"Oh so now we're leaving are we!" she shouted back, angrily. He paused and turned to face her with a glint of fire in his eyes.

"No, WE'RE not leaving. I'm leaving, and you're staying here." he said hotly.

"You know what I meant Ronald Weasley! Why do you have to be such a smart ass!"

"Maybe I wouldn't be such a smart ass if you weren't so impeccably annoyingly perfect!" he shouted, before walking through the door and slamming it hard.

She stopped for a second. What had that meant? For the moment, she had no idea what to do, so she just sat there, twiddling her thumbs and thinking of the word's he'd just spoken.

"What in Blaises is wrong with him lately!" she asked herself aloud.

"He's in love," a voice replied at the door. Hermione's eyes snapped towards the door, where Ginny was standing. She walked in and slumped onto the bottom bunk of her beds. She stared at hermione with a grin on her face.

Hermione scoffed "Ha! fat chance! In love with who, The Chuddly Cannons? Chocolate frogs? Harry?" she asked, rolling her eyes and leaning back into the chair. one arm on the desk was playing with her feather quill as if she was in denial, which she was.

Ginny sighed "You'll never get it until you come out with it first. So say it. You love Ron."

"I most certainly do NOT love that red haired Git you call a brother!" she shouted at her. Ginny's eyes grew wide.

"Ok Merlin, don't say it then."

"I won't say it because it's not true!"

"Well Bloody Hell, you don't need to go yelling at ME for it!"

"There's another thing!" she shouted "Ron is always cursing! Why would I want to be around someone who curses all the time?"

"Oh come off it! You know you gave up on that years ago!" Ginny shouted back. Hermione was beginning to think that they should quiet down, so Ron couldn't hear what they were saying.

"You're right, because he's so stubborn, I couldn't get it through to him that it's impolite!"

"No, Hermione..." Ginny said, finally lowering her voice. "What you two are doing to eachother now is impolite. You need to apologize and soon."

"I'm not apologizing to him! I didn't do anything wrong!" Hermione said, crossing her arms and staring at Ginny with a 'make me' look. The red-head sighed.

"Fine. But you know you want to." she said, before leaving "And you know he wants you to." with that she was gone, leaving Hermione alone.

She rubbed her eyes with her hands in frustration and stress. This sucked. Ron wasn't speaking to her, he had just left and given up. Not that she'd been a big help or anything. She'd been horrible. The way the two were yelling at eachother.

Sighing yet again, she got up and went out into the hallway and towards Ron's room. Knocking on the door, she walked in to find him laying on his bed and staring up at the ceiling, both hands behind his head. When she came in, he looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Come to insult me some more?" he asked her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"No..." she said, "I came to apologize."

He scoffed. "Did Mum make you?" he mimicked her in a high pitched voice. She swallowed, trying to keep herself calm and not utterly pissed at him.

"No Ron. I came because I really am apologizing ok?" she said frustrated. "I'm sorry."

He turned to look at her again, with a raised eyebrow.

"W-well..." he began to say, before sitting upright on the bed "I suppose, I'm sorry too then." he told her "I over reacted and I shouldn't have."

She smiled. "We both did..." she said in a quiet voice.

For a minute the two just stared at eachother again, until it became awkward. Hermione cleared her throat and Ron turned a bit red and looked about the room.

"Well, I guess I'll go now." she said.

He just nodded, so she turned around and left him. Well, at least they were on speaking terms again. This had happened tons of times, but those few minutes had hurt more than any of the other times they hadn't talked. It was weird how minutes away from Ron made her sad.

was this even happening? Was all of this really happening?

She couldn't help but be in denial, could she?

That night, she couldn't sleep. He was on her mind, and wouldn't get off. The day had been awkward, with not much talking between the two, but they had gone swimming and she'd sat on the bank for the longest time, until he had instead she come in. He had stayed with her the whole time, not letting go of her.

She couldn't stop thinking about it. She couldn't get her mind off of him. She wanted to talk to him about everything, but knew she couldn't. She was too afraid of THAT Ron right now.

But then why wouldn't he leave her head and let her sleep?

Getting up, she tip toed to the door and opened it. The hallway was dark and the floorboards creaked, but she was careful. Walking past Molly and Arthur's room was a bit difficult, but she got past it without making too many creaking sounds.

When she reached Ron's room for the second time that day, she didn't bother to knock. Instead she simply opened the door and found him asleep. He was a silent sleeper, his mouth open slightly and drool hanging from the corner of his mouth. She smiled at his appearance. He was adorable.

Walking over to the bed, she pulled back the covers and crawled in. Pulling them back up, she nestled next to him, which caused him to wake up quickly. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and looked down at the bushy haired girl who was now in bed with him.

"Hermione?" he asked sleepily.

"Ssssshhhh," she told him putting a finger to his lips and closing her eyes. Ron didn't question it. Instead he wrapped an arm around her and closed his eyes as well. Soon the two were fast asleep, Ron a bit confused as to why she did this. Hermione, on the other had, was quite comfortable.

* * *

**WOOHOO! Cute huh? lol don't ask what the bed thing was I have no idea. it seemed cute to me. so Review plz thx**


	11. What in Blaises and other great phrases

**The Aftermath Of Memories**

**Summary:** She rubbed her forehead, closed her eyes, and thought to herself _What in Blaises have I done?..._Graduation was a real fog to her right now...A summer at Ron's house might give her a chance...he was leaving soon, and the thought made her want to cry...

**Disclaimer: **Ok...so If I, Hogwarts-Honeybee owned the Harry Potter characters, I definitely wouldn't be here right now. I think all of you know that without me even writing a disclaimer. So I don't own them, that's it.

**Authors Notes: Hey guys! I'm running on streaks of ideas here, so I'm updating for the second time today. **

**_IMPORTANT (again meh):_ I can't stress enough how much I want all of you writers to join my Harry Potter site. It's otay if you don't and yes we're still working on it (-does not know if advertising her site will get her in trouble or not-) Totally free BTW! -cough cough- hehe. Oh, and a note on characters; The person who wants to join as Harry -if there are any who wish to do so- need to email me first, because we have already created an account for him and we have the password. So if you're interested, just email me -points to self- and the first one will get the password back! Join!**

**(O.o I think I enjoy rhyming the chapter titles)**

* * *

****

**Chapter Eleven- 'What In Blaises?' and other Great Phrases...**

"Hermione! Ron! This is unbelievable...Wake up Now!"

Hermione heard a distant voice, getting closer and closer. It became inevitably clear when it had told her to get up. Rubbing her eyes, they fluttered open to see Harry standing over her with a shocked look on his face.

"What the Devil is going on?" he asked her, his voice low and scary like it sometimes got when he had talked to Snape or Voldemort. At first, being half awake, she had no idea what he was talking about.

Then she felt something along the side of her move, and realized that something was a person. A moment later she was staring in the eyes of Ron, and remembered crawling into bed with him. Her eyes widened, and he returned the gaze. This was not going to be easy to explain to Harry. Not after what had happened at the Three Broomsticks, what felt like months ago, even though it was only a few weeks.

"It's not what it looks like!" Ron shouted. Hermione admired that. Him speaking first, trying to explain what happened, when it wasn't even his fault that she'd decided to crawl into bed and sleep with him. This same thing had happened before, believe it or not, if only once and during the previous school year. But she had snuck out before anyone saw her, and that included Harry, who had been snoring peacefully in his four poster right next to them. Matters were much different in this case.

"Oh I'm sure it isn't what it looks like!" Harry replied sarcastically. "Does anyone want to explain to me exactly WHY you two are sleeping in the same bed?" his arms had folded themselves across his chest, and he was giving them the most horrible look, as if he HADN'T been expecting something like this--or what he thought 'this' was-- since first year.

Hermione sighed and pulled back the covers. "Harry, we didn't do anything, I swear." she said, trying to calm him down. But he wasn't going to calm down any time soon, and she knew it.

"Right, Hermione. You just decided you were going to have a pleasant sleep-over, am I right?" He asked, again laying on the sarcasm. "First, the two of you get drunk and sleep together, and now the both of you are sober and sleeping together!" he held out two fingers, as if there were more things they'd done to made him mad, which there really weren't.

"Bloody, Harry, we didn't have sex!" Ron shouted, coming out and saying the three letter word as if it was a regular word that was used daily in the his vocabulary. That word took all of Harry's words out of his mouth and murdered them on the dot. For a moment, the three were sitting in utterly irregular silence that made Hermione want to emit a high pitched scream, just to break it. Instead, Harry sighed, slaughtering the quiet as well.

"Fine." he muttered "You should be thankful that I found you before Molly or Arthur did. Or even worse," he swallowed "Ginny."

Both Ron and Hermione shuddered. The squeals of happiness would never end, had it been Ginevra that had found the two in the state they were in. But she wouldn't have been mad at least. She would be ecstatic which would've been ten times worse.

Harry sighed again and shook his head. "Blimey, I don't see why you two just don't date and get it over with." he said, leaving the two alone. Saying that, he had hit a very touchy subject, leaving the two in more silence that made Hermione crazy. She was never like this with Ron, so why was she being like this now! Why was she so afraid of Ron? It's not like he had changed over the years.

Well, ok. He had changed, she supposed. Looking him over, she realized just how much he'd changed. He'd gone from a skinny little red haired, freckled faced eleven-year-old boy, to a very handsome, ginger haired young man. It was rather frightening, seeing how built he had become, how different he actually was, now that she really looked at him.

But he was still her Ron.

"Hermione, why are you looking at me like that?" he asked her, again pulling her away from thoughts. She shook her head.

"No reason," she said, standing up to leave "Listen...thanks for not kicking me out last night. I really appreciate it." she smiled at him, turning for the door. But a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

Ron turned her to him and smiled. "Hey," he said.

"What is it?"

"Do you remember that time when Fred and George ruined my surprise for you?"

"How could I forget, Ron? You wouldn't talk to me for at least three days afterwards."

"Well," he said, turning to his drawer. "How would you like to see it now?"

Hermione gave him a confused look. Had he kept it this entire time? Ron was really something when he wasn't being a jerk.

What am I saying? she asked herself I think I'm in love with this guy, and I keep denying it. Merlin, Hermione, you need potion medication or something. she told herself. "Yes Ron. I would love to see it." she told him, smiling.

He smiled back and opened the top drawer. Sifting through a few pairs of his folded socks, he pulled out a small box. Holding it up, he blew dust off the top and grinned back at her.

"Sorry," he said, going red in the ears "It's been in there a while."

She smiled, looking down at the little dusty parcel. It was a green box with blue ribbon around it and a small card on top that said; To: Hermione Love: Ron (Don't kill me either)

He returned the smile again, and held out the box to her. "Open it." he said, staring at her with his crystal blue orbs. Bloody, those eyes would never stop sparkling.

Extending her arm, she took the box and dusted it off a bit more with her fingers. She pulled off the blue ribbon slowly, and opened the top of the box. Inside there was white cotton, but underneath that was something she could hardly believe was sitting in her hands.

It was a keychain, nothing more. But it was made entirely of Gryffindor-colored Clay, and had a moving picture of her and Ron at the Christmas Party, while he had been drunk off his arse. The picture was the kiss they had shared that night underneath the mistletoe, and when hermione saw that picture, she almost wanted to cry.

But obviously, that wasn't all he had done. Without warning, his hand pressed the sides of the keychain, and it began to play music. It was a best friends song that they both knew well.

_When everything is wrong I'll come talk to you  
You make things all right when I'm feeling blue _

You are such a blessing and I wont be messing  
with the one thing that brings light to all of my darkness

You're my best friend  
and I love you, and I love you  
Yes I do

There is no other one that can take your place  
I feel happy inside when I see your face  
I hope you believe me  
Because I speak sincerely  
and I mean it when I tell you I need you

You're my best friend  
and I love you, and I love you  
Yes I do

The music stopped. Hermione gazed over the keychain one more time, and held it close. "Ron, this is amazing. It's so perfect, I can't believe you made this." She told him, giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

He smiled proudly, but still went a bit pink in the ears "Y-yeah well, you know. I just..." he trailed of, rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous motion. She could tell he was embarrassed that she had actually given him a compliment. She had those days too, when she did something great and Ron had told her, like the time when she had socked Malfoy one, and he had been utterly amazed. She liked the feeling of amazing Ron, because he was not easy to please, and everyone who knew him, knew that as well.

It had grown silent again, but this time she didn't want to scream. The silence that followed the gift was much more pleasurable. But still, it wouldn't hurt if something was said.

"I-...I'd better go," she said, pointing to the door "Wouldn't want Ginny getting ideas, you know?"

Ron nodded "Right, I'll just...you know...stay here."

"Yeah," she said, biting her lip and standing for a second more "Well, listen, thanks...for this gift."

"Oh it was no problem," he told her grinning.

She nodded and turned to leave. Opening that door was one of the hardest things she'd done in a long time, that is until she tried walking away from him. That was even harder.

* * *

**Review Please! Review review Review, c'mon press the little button...hehe**


	12. Was it Waisted?

**The Aftermath Of Memories**

**Summary:** She rubbed her forehead, closed her eyes, and thought to herself _What in Blaises have I done?..._Graduation was a real fog to her right now...A summer at Ron's house might give her a chance...he was leaving soon, and the thought made her cry...

**Disclaimer: **Ok...so If I, Hogwarts-Honeybee owned the Harry Potter characters, I definitely wouldn't be here right now. I think all of you know that without me even writing a disclaimer. So I don't own them, that's it.

**Authors Notes: Hey guys! ok, ok,ok we STILL need a Harry, so email me whoever wants to play him!---**

**_For Ron/hermionetrooper and others:_ Some of you've been wondering if I'm British or American. (ron/hermionetrooper! -cough cough, wink wink-) Well...The truth is, I'm American, but it flatters me that you would ask that! You guys are so cool! -giggles sheepishly- lol I love British slang though, and I use it often, just to make the story seem fun.**

**I use a lot of British slang, such as Bloody Hell, Blimey, Bloke , Bung (meaning to throw carelessly) , Boot (a name for an old _randy_ person...like _randy boot_) , tough old Bird (A strong lady) , Right then, Mate, Mad Lush (crazy drunk person), to tickle ones fancy, Manky (dirty or old) Whonky (odd looking), What in Blaises? (as in 'what the fuck!') and a whole lot of others hehe...I have fun with it, cuz I have an English friend . Lub ya Rachel! Also, I just can't get enough of that awesome British slang! It's Bloody Smashing! it tickles my fancy! hehe**

**ALSO: You guys have no idea how much I love you and all of your extremely awesome reviews! You guys make me smile!**

**OK NEXT CHAPTER!...ying!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve- Was it Wasted?**

Camping in Ron Weasley's yard was quite fun. Especially if the twins came along, but in this case, it was just the trio camping out in the deepest part of the Weasley yard. The sun was setting in the East, something it did in the Wizarding world, and Hermione found herself in the most comfortable surroundings that she'd been in since she got here. Camping out with her two best friends was the best thing in the free world, even if it meant the sound of garden gnomes and frogs. The three would get through it, and have had the best night of their lives. It was amazing how much the three had gone through and still stayed friends. It was amazing how many fights had been resolved, how many sacrifices had been made through the years. Mainly sacrifices from Ron, if one thought about it.

No one had known Ron's name, but everyone knew who Harry was, even if he didn't want to be known. Everyone--give or take some wizards-- had loved Harry Potter. Every new year at Hogwarts made him more of a hero than he wanted to be, and every year left Ron known as the best friend of Harry Potter, and not just the plain Ronald Weasley sitting before Hermione, zapping a blazing fire into the fire pit with his wand. It was almost unfair, but then again it had never been Harry's fault, nor would it ever be. Like he had said many times before--He'd never gone looking for trouble. Trouble usually found him first.

The sun had finally set, and the stars shined through the sky like frozen fireflies, twinkling with light. Of course, it was here that she felt the most comfortable. Right here with these two boys. Some would look upon it as odd, but she didn't care. She didn't care about the rumors that she had to put up with, nor did she care what people decided to call her because of it. None of those people would ever really get to experience what she was experiencing right now.

She stared at Ron and Harry, who had obviously started their own conversation about something. She listened to see what it was about.

Ron laughed "No, no...Chuddly Cannons are still my favorite. But Viktor Krum is most certainly not my favorite player any longer." he admitted.

Harry chuckled "You only say that because he asked Hermione to the Yule Ball." he said, punching his friend lightly in the shoulder. The comment caused both Ron and Hermione to blush a deep scarlet. Neither of them liked to talk about it, Hermione's reasons being simple nerve of being rejected, which happened more often then not, if not hardly, and she could handle it when it did happen. But being rejected by Ron was something she knew she wouldn't be able to take.

She watched Ron make a face "No," he said "He just sucks now"

The three laughed.

"Ok Harry," Hermione said, turning to the Raven haired boy and smiling "Which team do you like, then?" she asked him.

She watched his eyes turn towards the sky as he thought "Appleby Arrows." he told her calmly, smirking. Ron made yet another face and stuck out his tounge.

"You sicken me!" he shouted, laughing "The Appleby Arrows are bloody dunderheads!"

Harry shook his head "We're all entitled to our own opinion, aren't we?" he asked shrugging.

"You're not, if you think those bloody oafs are better then the Chuddly Cannons!" Ron said, staring deeply into the fire. This caused Hermione to chuckle.

"Ron, it's ok if Harry likes the Appleby Arrows." she calmly stated. She knew he only still liked the Cannons because they'd accepted him as their brand new Keeper at the end of August, but neither she nor Harry said a word about this. The two of them didn't like thinking about it. They knew it would only upset Ron to see their grief, and the last thing she wanted was to have him back out of such a golden opportunity.

Ron grinned and stared at her.

"Oh, just because you don't like the Chuddly Cannons either. You're right. It's perfectly fine to like THE BALYCASTLE BATS!" he said sarcastically, teasing her. She got a bit hot at this, but smirked anyway.

"What? They're a perfectly coordinated team!" she shouted back defensively, causing Ron to scoff.

"Oh, you'd love that wouldn't you?" he said, punching her lightly in the arm as harry had done to him not minutes ago. "The Bats being as coordinated as the Cannons?"

"No, I already love it, because they are!"

"They most certainly are Not! They're bats for heavens sake!"

"Yes, and Bats fly longer than Cannons!"

"Why, I ought to just-" Ron said, not having time to finish his sentence, as he jumped her. She let out a scream, as she was knocked to the ground, struggling to get away as he began to tickle her.

"Police! Ministry! Call the authority!" she shouted, laughing.

Harry finally tried breaking it up, only to be pulled into their now formed dog pile on Hermione.

"Owww!" she protested, "You big trolls are too heavy! You're crushing me!" she shouted over their laughing.

Finally, she shoved them both off, and the three just lied there amidst the tall grass and green Lacewing flies. The same awkward silence that had decided to haunt the three of them this summer came back, and of course Hermione wanted to make everything less awkward, so she spoke her mind.

"Do you guys think our childhood was wasted?" she asked, curiously staring up at the sky. The boys both propped themselves up on their elbows and looked down at her with concern and confusion.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," she said, shrugging "I just feel like it went by so fast, and if you think about it, we never really got to be normal, you know?"

Ron sighed. ""Yeah," he agreed, nodding his head. Harry nodded as well, a sad look about his face. She hadn't meant to bring up sorrow, but she really was feeling as though the three of them had spent much more time trying to defeat Voldemort then playing games and being best friends. It seemed unfair.

"It just seems unfair, doesn't it?" Ron asked the both of them, taking the words right out of Hermione's mouth. They both nodded, and there was another awkward moment where no one breathed a word. All that could be heard was the sounds of Nature around them.

"But hey," Ron said, averting his eyes from the glowing lights of the fireflies and turning back to the two, who stared right back. "We had fun, right? I mean, it wasn't all a ruddy waist was it?" he asked, cocking his head. Hermione could tell he was trying to lighten up the moment, but she couldn't help but agree.

"Right." she said, sighing and leaning back "Hogwarts was the best seven years of my life. I'm sure Harry agrees. I mean it got him away from those awful muggles." she said, sticking out her tounge. Harry only nodded, turning back to gaze at the sky.

"Yes, I suppose. But there was more to it then that." he said, taking in a deep breath. "Hogwarts was my home. It was the only place I felt," he paused to look back at them, a stern look in his eyes.

"Normal..." he finished. The two nodded, as if they knew exactly what he meant, and they did. None of them had been normal, what with Hermione being a muggle-born and the brightest witch of her age, and Ron having came from one of the poorest families in Ottery St. Catchpole and having six siblings, all with flaming red hair and freckles. Then there was the matter of Harry and the now dead Dark Lord. It was as if the three were meant for eachother. As if destiny itself had caused them to become best friends. None of them doubted this, now that it was all over and they were still together and in good condition.

"So, do you think it was wasted?" Hermione asked the two of them again.

The boys just smiled and leaned back onto the ground. She smiled and wrapped her arms around the two of them.

"No." Both boys replied in unison.

* * *

**YAY! Cute huh? ok Review review review you smashing good reviewers! lmao **


	13. Ah, Hate is in the air!

**The Aftermath Of Memories**

**Summary:** She rubbed her forehead, closed her eyes, and thought to herself _What in Blaises have I done?..._Graduation was a real fog to her right now...A summer at Ron's house might give her a chance...he was leaving soon, and the thought made her cry...

**Disclaimer: **Ok...so If I, Hogwarts-Honeybee owned the Harry Potter characters, I definitely wouldn't be here right now. I think all of you know that without me even writing a disclaimer. So I don't own them, that's it.

**Authors Notes: Awwww, this chapter is sad, just warning y'all lol**...**Love you guys muah**

* * *

**Chapter 13- Ah, Hate is in the Air!**

She almost couldn't take watching Ron stumble around his room, packing up anything and everything he could muster, but Hermione stood her ground. He was leaving in a week, and she wondered what he planned on wearing for the remainder of his summer vacation, but she didn't ask since he seemed too glued to the idea of packing up everything he owned.

She hadn't said much, just listened to what Ron had to say -which was a lot- responding with a nod or a soft mumbled something every once in a while. She wasn't exactly happy that it was reaching the end of summer...She wasn't happy that anything that was going to happen, was going to happen soon. She absolutley did NOT want the future to come, nor was she anticipating it as much as everyone else seemed to be. The love of her--well, Ron would soon be unreachable, and that saddened her. Even if it sounded a bit overdramatic for Hermione, she was seriously going to miss him with every passing second he'd be gone from her.

Ron, on the other hand was as happy as a homeless wizard with a ham sandwich. His cheeks had turned a bit red from running about his room trying to find things that he thought he would need, picking up bits and bobs of anything, including chocolate frog cards. Hermione rolled her eyes as he did this.

"Honestly Ron," She said, "Why in heavens name would you need to bring along those?" She asked, waving a hand to the large shoe box full of the cards.

Ron shrugged "Maybe the team collects them too."

"Ron, I think they have other things to worry about. Not silly Chocolate frog cards."

"Well, what's wrong with them? I mean, I've got every bloody one ever made," He snapped hotly. "i think that's something, don't you?" His temper had been easily activated all day, due to what Hermione thought to be nerves. She rolled her eyes. He was no threat, nor had he ever been.

"They're for kids." She snapped back, leaning to one side.

"Well, it's not like I'm bloody fourty-seven years old or anything!" He said, turning back to his things. Hermione raised an eyebrow, thinking of how random a number fourty-seven was, until she saw Ron sigh and begin throwing them in the trash.

That was NOT what she meant for him to do.

"Ron, stop it!" She said, reaching a hand into the waist basket and pulling out a random card. It was Albus Dumbedor.

The room became very silent, as she watched the card version of the headmaster blink a few times then dissapear. As such, she did the same thing minus the dissapearing, as Ron cleared his throat several times and pulled on his collar. The awkward stillness hung over them, draped like a thick wool blanket. Dumbledor had always been a touchy subject...ever since he had..."passed away".

Ron snatched it out of her hand "I'll keep that one!" he said, blinking twice and placing it in his pocket. "But like you said, they're for kiddies..." He muttered. Obviously the tension was high, and the card had not done anything to help that. She sighed.

"Ron, that's not what I was-"

"Then what were you implying! That I'm just some immature dim witted bloke who dosen't know his right foot from his left?"

She furrowed her brow at him "Ron, I would never-"

"-Because I'm not!" He snapped again, interrupting her for a second time.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Look, I know you're not. I would never say that,"

"Well, you would think it..." He muttered, staring at the ground. By now, Hermione had about had enough of this nonsense. She placed both hands on her hips and glared at him.

"What in blaises is your problem, Ronald Weasley?" She asked. "All I said was that I didn't think that a group of professional quidditch players would be interested, and you went mad."

"I most certainly did NOT go mad!" Ron said, going red in the ears "I just...I like my chocolate frogs, and..well maybe you're wrong for once in your life! Maybe the team LOVES chocolate frogs! It's not like you know anything about them anyhow!"

It was at this moment, that Hermione really began to wonder if he was on something. He was acting like she'd thrown something at him hard.

"Well, I'm SO sorry for assuming something!" She said "And I'm SORRY If I like to try hard, something that YOU wouldn't know anything about!" She shouted sarcastically. It was uncalled for, and she realized it the moment she'd said it.

Ron went very red with anger "You think I don't know trying! How do you think I got a place in my favorite Quidditch team!" He pressed his thumb into his chest.

"Sheer dumb luck, Ronald Weasley! That's how!"

"Oh, that's just like you, Hermione! I'm good at ONE thing, and you can't even be happy for me!"

"I AM happy for you! It's just-..." She paused, not wanting to go on. Ron raised both eyebrows and flung his hands out.

"WHAT? What is it? What's wrong with me being good at something?"

"It's not that! It's just...I mean..." she wasn't going to tell him. It was too late for that now.

"Hermione WHAT?"

"Well, I don't know just-..." _Merlin, stop pressuring me!_ She thought.

"HERMIONE! Tell me what-"

"**FORGET IT**!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, causing Ron to fall backwards onto the bed,"I don't even want to be around you when you're like this!" She said, turning on her heel and walking through the open door, slamming it tightly shut. Behind it, she heard a muffled "FINE!" obviously coming from Ron.

"FINE!" She shouted back, waltzing right into Ginny's room and slamming her door as well. She locked the door to make sure no one would enter and flopped down on the bottom bunk, tears leaking from her eyes. Desperatley trying to make them go away, she used her sleeve as a tissue. Wasn't the one man worth your tears supposed to be the one who would never make you cry?

What had THAT been about? Ron certainly was growing a bit cheeky these days, wasn't he?

...Was this how it was going to be from now on?...

She didn't want to think about 'From Now On' anyhow...'From Now On' wasn't here just yet.

* * *

**Alrighty, that's the chapter. The next one will be..well, you'll just have to read it hehe! review please! oh once again, sorry if it's a bit confusing after the whole Dumbledor thing :sighs:**


	14. Don't Tell Me To Forget it!

**The Aftermath Of Memories**

**Summary:** She rubbed her forehead, closed her eyes, and thought to herself _What in Blaises have I done?..._Graduation was a real fog to her right now...A summer at Ron's house might give her a chance...he was leaving soon, and the thought made her cry...

**Disclaimer: **Ok...so If I, Hogwarts-Honeybee owned the Harry Potter characters, I definitely wouldn't be here right now. I think all of you know that without me even writing a disclaimer. So I don't own them, that's it.

**Authors Notes: okay guys! I know you're anticipating whats going to happen next so I'm going to try and get the next two up as quickly as possible without making them suck! I'm really excited about this chapter you're about to read because I've given it a lot of thought. I could barely sleep last night because of it lol.**

**(Fun Wonder- who else here wonders what Ron's favorite food is?...Or does he love ALL food?lol sorry, had to ask...here's your chapter! XD)**

* * *

**Chapter 14- Don't tell me to Forget it!**

A knock was heard at Ginnys locked door, waking up a very sleepy Hermione. She wiped her eyes off on her sleeve and stood up to open the door. But the voice that replied stopped her from turning the handle.

"Hey Hermione," came the muffled voice of Ronald "It's me. Would you mind opening up?"

She scoffed and crossed her arms "Why? So you can insult me some more!" She asked. At this point, she was past stubborn and had made it all the way to inflexible.

She heard him sigh and then heard big heavy footsteps walking back down the hallway. When she thought he was gone, she slowly quietly turned the lock so to open the door and go down to eat dinner, but a hand came out of nowhere and prodded her back into the room, locking the door when the two of them were inside.

It was Ron. "Following Footsteps Charm," he explained. His breathing was a bit heavy, and that worried her.

Still, Hermione glared at him with a burning flicker in her eyes. "Get out, Ron" She said in a deadly tone. But he didn't budge, just stood there shaking his head slightly.

"No," he said in a voice so soft, it almost made her forget that the two were angry at eachother for a split fraction of a second. "No, we need to talk. You have to hear this." He said again. He stood in front of the door, planting his feet as she stared at him, her arms folded at her chest. She sighed and looked away from him, towards the window, staring out into the garden below.

"There's nothing to talk about," She said.

"Well I think there is," He shot back, matter-of-factly.

"What Ron! What could we possibly need talk about!"

He huffed loudly and rolled his eyes, "Bloody Hell, Hermione! Don't pretend when I'm in the room! You know exactly what we need to talk about!"

She swallowed hard, still staring out the window. Had she been found out? Had Ron finally figured out how much he actually meant to her?

"R-Ron, I don't know what you're-"

"Come off it!" He shouted "I don't want to fight anymore! I HATE fighting with you all the time! Don't you get it?"

Hearing these words, her insides became solid again. So he hadn't found out just yet...

...Good...

She sighed "I don't like fighting either, Ron," she said "But you know you were the one that started the whole thing."

"Again," he said closing his eyes and pausing, holding both hands out infront of him "It isn't always going to be my fault..."

"Well this time it was!" She shouted unintentionally. "It _was_ your fault, and I'm sorry if that pisses you off that YOU make mistakes more than I do!"

"Everyone makes mistakes!" He shouted back at her in an angry way.

"Yes, some more than others." She mumbled, more to herself than to him, but luckily for her, he caught every word. There was silence for a moment more, wrapping around the two like a poisonous snake. She just wanted it all to go away. All the pain of arguing with him to be erased.

"Well," he started again, pushing his red locks back with the force of one hand. "If you're so bloody perfect, the maybe you could tell me what exactly I did wrong!"

She sighed, shaking her head as if to say no.

"No, don't shake your head at me! What's wrong with me, Hermione, and I'll change it!"

"Ron would you just please-"

"No! Tell me what I need to change in order to make YOU -the Perfect Princess of the world- happy!"

"Ron, I really don't-"

"Tell me!" He shouted, both of them having already gone very pink "Just tell me! Tell me why I'm such a blooming idiot, and I'll change it!"

"Ron! look there's-"

"Stop making up excuses and just say it!"

"Ron-"

"No! say it! Maybe I'f I change, then you'll finally be happy with me! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!"

She nearly screamed, stomping her foot hard on the ground and whipping around to face him.

"Don't you GET IT!" She bellowed, clenching her fists "NOTHING, Ron! You're bloody PERFECT the way you are! Your perfect hair, your perfect eyes, your perfect body, and let's not forget that bloody perfect grin that you have that makes me go weak every time I see it!"

At this point, she began to count the ways he was perfect on her fingertips.

"Oh and there's also your perfect sense of humor, and the perfect way you walk! Your voice is perfect, your ruddy Quidditch clothes are perfect, and the way You're so talented at Quidditch is perfect , which is the one thing that you SHOULDN'T be perfect at, because now it's taking you away from me, and I can't have that! Every time I see you, I try to tell you what I've been trying FOREVER to tell you, but I freeze up and get angry with you instead, because I'm too afraid of getting hurt!"

She walked closer to him, still not finished.

"But now, you're almost gone, and If I don't tell you soon, you'll be gone for good.

"So here it is Ronald Weasley!...

...I Love you! I love everything about you! I need you! I want you to be with me and no one else! I believe that you are the true reason for my existence in this world, and I will _never_ stop believing that!"

When she had finally caught her breath (which didn't take long), she grabbed his cheeks and kissed him deeply. "I love you..." she whispered, after breaking the kiss "That's it..."

When she had finally finished, he seconds began to creep by like a herd of turtles stampeding through peanut butter. She pulled away from him, growing very red indeed, as she watched him process this information. She wondered if he even felt the same way. She wondered if this was all too much for him. What if he had never felt this way at all? What if everything she had just said meant nothing to him?

The questions came to mind in a never-ending clutter, as she waited for him to say something..._anything_...to even breath just one word. But he was dead silent for what seemed like hours.

Finally, after what seemed like ages of waiting, he turned to her and swallowed, blinking hard.

"erm--" he stuttered "Y-you mean to tell me that...that this is how you've felt...since-"

"Fourth year..." She interrupted him, turning very very red. He didn't seem to be saying much, just goggling at the new information given to him. She sighed.

"You know what Ron, you can just-"

"Don't you say it!" He nearly yelled again, grabbing her by the shoulders "Don't you dare say forget about it. I will not forget about it! I-" He paused as if searching for the words as they came, his worried eyes shifting about "I've been waiting to hear those words nearly since we became friends! Hermione..." He kissed her lips tenderly "I love you too...don't you get it? I love you more than anything."

From the moment when he had embraced her in a hug to the second it had ended, she had finally processed it.

Ron loved her. It had never been rejection. It never would've been.

It struck her right then and there...Why had she ever been scared to tell him the way she felt? Why had it been so hard to say all those years? What was stopping her? Possibly the exact same thing stopping him?

_Fear_, she thought _Fear of not returning the love I felt for this red-headed Git._

He smiled and leaned on her, his forehead against hers. She watched his blue eyes slip closed and couldn't help but do the same, their breath swirling together, as the magic of shock began to fade, leaving nothing but utter happiness.

"I love you, Ronald Weasley..." She whispered, swallowing.

She opened her eyes in time to see him smile softly.

"I love you too, Hermione..." He whispered back.

And the great thing was that he meant it.

* * *

**YAY! I love it, don't you love it? lol whelp, there's just one more chapter after this one, BUT I have a suprise for you all after you read the very last chapter, so be prepared! Review please! thank you!**


	15. Don't You Forget About Me

**The Aftermath Of Memories**

**Summary:** She rubbed her forehead, closed her eyes, and thought to herself _What in Blaises have I done?..._Graduation was a real fog to her right now...A summer at Ron's house might give her a chance...he was leaving soon, and the thought made her cry...

**Disclaimer: **Ok...so If I, Hogwarts-Honeybee owned the Harry Potter characters, I definitely wouldn't be here right now. I think all of you know that without me even writing a disclaimer. So I don't own them, that's it.

**Authors Notes: Okay everyone :sniffles: last chapter, BUT I still have a surprise for you. Some of you have even tried to guess what it might be, so good for you! You'll just have to wait and see if you were right after reading the last chapter. Be careful though, this one's really sad and really happy and blah!

* * *

**

**Chapter 15- Don't you Forget About Me**

Everything had turned out right.

Hermione belonged to Ron. She was finally his. She'd been waiting for this nearly her entire teenage life, and here it was happening before her. It was like a fairy tale ending, but her story was still going. Still very much alive and kicking.

Infact, for the last few days of summer holidays, Hermione was nothing but smiles, blinded by love, along with Ron. Nearly inseparable the two were, and anyone with eyes could see it. No one was very suprised. They all knew it was going to happen someday, as almost every witch and wizard who knew the couple had predicted. Hermione was the only one who couldn't believe it. Even Ron had been expecting it, hopefully awaiting the day it happened.

And as the last day of summer ended, she found herself feeling very sad that he had to leave.

The evening that consisted of packing up anything he'd missed and piling into a company car, was a quiet one. No one spoke on the way to Kings Cross station, and Hermione could barely stand the silence. The only thing that was keeping her sane was the gentile touch of Ron's fingers intertwined with hers. He was drowsy, having woken up very early out of excitement, and was now resting his sleepy head on one of her shoulders.

He could've done that any other time, and she'd have thought nothing of it. But it was different now, because the head that rested on her shoulder was Ron's and he was hers. They were eachothers. She smiled, and leaned her head against his, sighing happily.

When the car finally came to a halt, she knew that her worst fear was slowly happening. They were at the station. The four Weasley children and Harry and Hermione walked as slow as possible behind Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Ron's hand was still holding tightly onto Hermione's. She could feel the abnormal warmth of his palm, and knew he was nervous. She pushed his shoulder slightly with hers, getting his attention.

"You're going to be fine," She said quietly, so only he could hear "You'll be the best Keeper that the team has ever seen, Ron...You'll be great."

He smiled down at her, planting a quick kiss on her cheek, before going red in the ears "I sure hope so...I'm just so--so-"

"Nervous?" She tried finishing for him.

"No," He said, raising one eyebrow "Actually, I'm--I'm sad."

At the sound of him in distress, she raised an eyebrow. "Why? This is your dream coming true, isn't it?"

"Yes it is, I suppose. But because--well, of course you may already have a clue why. Up until now, I didn't think I had anything to stay behindfor, but--now I do. I have you to stay for. I could change my mind about the whole thing, and I'd be completely happy staying right here with you, because it would be an entirely _different_ dream come true. A dream I've been waiting for much longer than this one."

The team train pulled into the station just as he'd finished. They stopped to give it a stare. It was the color of the Chuddly cannons team and had a great seethe of billowing blue smoke coming from it. Hermione sighed, turning back to Ron.

"But you know I wont let you do that," She said. "I wont let you pass up an opportunity like this one."

"I know you wont," He smiled, wrapping her in a hug. "That's one of the many reasons I'm in love with you."

She went a bit pink and shrugged. It still felt a bit strange to hear him say those three words to her, but it felt great none the less, to be his and to have him love her like she knew he did. She was thoroughly crazy about Ron, and to know he felt the same way was a windfall from Merlin himself.

Before she could say anything else, Molly and the rest of the bunch had all arrived to say goodbye to Ron. The red-haired witch squeezed her youngest son tightly around the shoulders, tears spilling from her eyes and down her cheeks.

"Now you owl me as soon as you get there, understood?" She asked, scolding him with a finger like she always did,and Ron nodded with a sigh. Molly was still his mother, no matter how old he was, and Hermione knew she didn't want him to forget that.

Arthur was next to giveRon a hug "You be good, m'boy." He told him, giving him a pat on the back. He leaned down close to his ear and placed a hand by his ear "Remember to owl your Mother, or she might have a heart attack and keel over." He said, his annotation getting him a hard smack in the head. Ron merely grinned, nodding again.

Fred and George came up behind their parents, faking tears "Oh our little Ronniekins is all grown up and getting famous!" George said, pretending to cry. Fred Nodded, coming out of his dramatic stage.

"Do us a favor," he said "When you get your first paycheck, think of your favorite twin brothers."

"Oh yes, please do." Geroge said, their comments also recieving two smacks in the head from Molly.

Ron laughed timidly, giving each of them a hug, turning to his little sister. At this point, Ginny had about cried herself dry with the silent tears that were falling off her cheeks, walking around Fred and George and saying nothing as she stood there. Ron took note of this and wrapped his arms around her tightly, pulling back and holding her out at arms length. "You're the only one left at the Burrow now, Gin," He said "Take care of Mum and Dad, all right? I'll owl you every week, and any other time I can get the chance."

Ginny nodded, and hugged him a second time, tears streaming down her cheeks. Ron gave her a big comforting smile and turned to Harry next, who was patiently waiting until all the family had said their good-byes. He walked slowly towards Ron, a smirk across his face.

"All right there, Ron?" He asked as Ron nodded, giving him a hug "Listen Mate,... don't let all that fame go to your head..." Harry told him, causing both him and Hermione to laugh. If anyone knew about the annoyance of fame, it was Harry Potter. Ron had always been in his shadow, and now it was his turn to shine.

"I won't," Ron assured him.

Hermione had watched all of the good-byes, knowing that she was next. But she didn't want to be. She was choking back tears like no tomorrow, and watching him bid due to Harry caused her to suck in a huge breath and blow it out again quickly. She bit her bottom lip and watched as he turned to look at her.

He walked over to her, sadness in his eyes. "It's not forever, you know..." He said as he smiled meekly. "I'll come back for you, and we can be together again." He reassured her. She just nodded.

"But it will feel like forever, won't it?" She asked.Ron sighed.

"I'm afraid so," He whispered "A year is an awefully long time, when one thinks about it. Just know that I'll be back. With every day that passes, It'll be one step closer to the time when I return, all right?"

She began to cry just as Ginny had, not able to hold back any longer. Ron held her face, wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

"Please don't cry," He said, kissing her on the forehead. "I hate seeing you cry."

"I can't help it..." She said, grabbing his middle and holding onto him.

The whistle blew, meaning the train was almost ready to go. He looked at it, then back to her, kissing her deeply on the mouth, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "I love you Hermione." He whispered, his forehead against hers. "I love you, and I'll love you forever..."

She smiled through tears, closing her eyes "Don't you forget about me, Ronald Weasley."

"Never..." He told her.

"I love you too, you know..." She guaranteed him.

"I bloody know it..." He sighed happily, closing his eyes too. She scowled at him.

"Ronald Weasley, how many times do I have to tell you not to swear?"

He smirked "Once more, as always."

The conductor came over to tell Ron it was time for him to go. With one last kiss, he pulled back, letting his hand reach out to hers until he could reach no longer, and finally let go. She sighed through her streaming tears, as she saw him nearly walk backwards towards the train, not losing eye-contact with her for a split second.

With one last smile, he boarded. She could see him walking through the hall of the train, still looking out at her. He blew her a kiss and she caught it. She watched him mouth _I love you_ in her direction.

She mouthed it back, waving at him, crossing her fingers to make sure he had good luck all the way there, as the train seemed to edge on slowly. It picked up speed within seconds, traveling down the tracks. She chased after his compartment, running alongside the train, until she could keep up with it no more.

Tears spilled from her eyes, but she knew he would be back.

And when he came back, he would still love her. She could be sure of that.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! Oh wait, your surprise, that's right! can we all say SEQUEL? lmao do you really think I would leave Ron away from Hermione? Chyaa-ha! whatever, you're crazy then lol...but that is sadly the end of the first story...Please remember to read my sequel which will be coming up VERYshortly! I already have the first five chapters done so yeah!**


End file.
